Family Issues
by Schmendrick the Demented
Summary: Ryoko and the family deal with some issues could be considered a sort of AU
1. Ryoko's Silent Vigil

I do not own nor did I create any of the characters associated with Tenchi Muyo, they are the sole and exclusive licensed property of Pioneer/AIC. I make no attempts to claim the creative genius it took to create theses characters. All I ask is that I am allowed the greatest honor of sharing my vision of their world with the real world. Please don't sue me I am so broke I live off the kindness of strangers for my survival. Since I cannot and shall not attempt to live off my writing skills. I have nothing of real importance except for my ratty teddy bear and my boyfriend, both of which very few people consider have any re-sell value, but to me they are priceless, so unless you want me to have to sell my teddy bear to Value Village and put my boyfriend up for white-slavery please don't sue me!

A Family Full of Issues

Ryoko's Silent Vigil

Ryoko watched that night as the cherry blossom petals fell around her heart's joy. She silently looked on as Tenchi quietly climbed the stairs and made his way to his mother's grave. Ryoko knew the pain and longing that had to be coursing through Tenchi's heart and soul, as he moved towards the headstone. She felt the same overwhelming longing to see the graceful, delicate soul of Achika again. Ryoko wanted to go to him. To soothe the pain she knew was there. To heal the wounds of his heart, and to be the balm to his soul that he had become to hers. But, just as she knew that someday, maybe not soon, Tenchi would make his choice. She knew too, at this moment Tenchi needed to make this last long trip to his mother's grave alone. Ryoko knew that Tenchi needed to make his goodbyes alone. So, just this once Ryoko afforded him the comfort that isolation provided. 

Tenchi would be leaving soon for college and Ryoko was desperately afraid of who, what, where and how he would meet other students. For the past month the fear of imagined future situations of Tenchi bringing home another girl had plague Ryoko. The haunting ghostly images of some random beautiful girl stealing Tenchi's heart while at college had driven Ryoko near mad with grief. Some nights the dreams were so real, so vivid, so crystal clear that Ryoko would wake to her own sobs of despair. As the day for Tenchi to move away, neared Ryoko's resolve to not pester and hound him disproportionately deteriorated into nothingness. Ryoko knew that he didn't have to choose either Ayeka or herself. There was a vast, infinite universe that Tenchi had been exposed to, and he could easily find true love at any place along his journeys. Ryoko also knew that this might be her last chance to make a decisive grasp for his heart and she had tried so hard to be calm and sedate. But, the constant nightly images of Tenchi's joy in another woman's arms propelled her everyday into more outrageous behavior. And the more outrageous Ryoko's behavior, the more heated and intense the inevitable argument with Ayeka became. 

Ayeka! Ryoko could sum up in that one name all of her pent up love, anger, frustration, and fears. Through the years Ryoko believed that Ayeka and she had formed a sort of friendship from their mutual love for Tenchi. While the rivalry was and would always be there, when Tenchi was not around an almost loving companionship arose between them. Maybe someday, when Tenchi moved on with his life, maybe then Ryoko would receive the affection of friendship from Ayeka, which she herself hid deep in her soul. But, that was years away yet, and to antagonize Ayeka was as good a reason as any to continue to live.

Smirking Ryoko pondered her future life at the Masaki household without Tenchi in it. Maybe she'd take-up helping Yosho with the shrine, picking up where Tenchi would leave off, maybe even try and convince Yosho to give her lessons in fencing. Despite the years of imprisonment in that dark, lonely cave, Ryoko had long since resolved her anger and resentment of Yosho. If not for Yosho, there would have been no rest from Kagato. If not for Yosho, there would have been no understanding of the value of life and the sacredness of love. For if not for Yosho, then there would have been no Achika to brave the darkness of the cave and pass down her fascination with the cave to her son. If not for Yosho, there would be no Tenchi.

Thinking of Yosho now, Ryoko could sense the old man's growing approval. Ryoko knew that Yosho wanted nothing more than everyone's happiness. Regardless of the fact that Ryoko held no relation to Yosho, over the years she had come to think of herself as being a sort of adopted stepchild to Yosho. Rebellious, destructive and often annoying, but loved and prayed for nonetheless. Now as Tenchi's college days neared Ryoko felt the bonds of friendship and family grow between Yosho and herself. Despite, this new found father figure Ryoko would, probably for the rest eternity call Yosho "Old Man" for the simple annoyance of the action. 

Father figure, funny how to think of the word father always inspired thoughts of the word "Mother". Washu! Was Washu Ryoko's mother? Some days Ryoko doubted her own existence if it depended on her being the genetic offspring of the universe's craziest scientific genius. But, on calm nights and cool mornings Ryoko could silently feel the calming warmth of Washu's deeply suppressed love for her last known child. Love, Ryoko knew that Washu loved her. Yet, Ryoko wanted more, more affection, more tenderness, more moments of simply having Washu there. Ryoko wanted desperately to tell Washu how she felt, but despite it all, every attempt ended in confrontation. Just once Ryoko longed to feel like the daughter that Washu constantly told her she was. 

"I do love you, Mom." Quietly Ryoko whispered her feelings to the moon.

The soft rustling of cherry blossom petals alerted Ryoko that Tenchi was returning home. From her darken perch Ryoko hid from him. He's so much older, now. Ryoko thought to herself. Gone were the teen-boy's limbs, face and mind. But in its place was the body and mind of a young man, handsome and wise beyond his 19 years. His talk to his mother had changed him, helped him grow past his seemingly endless confusion. _He's changed_, Ryoko thought, _now nothing in this family will be the same_. Looking down on Tenchi, Ryoko thought back of how she had seen him grow and evolve into the man he had become, wishing for only one heartbeat's moment to return back to that time when he was a boy and she was a demon. Ryoko felt the sharp pangs in her heart of unrequited love. 

'_Oh Tenchi_…_I love you_…_so very much_….'Ryoko's heart and mind cried out silently to her love.

"Huh!" Tenchi whirled around to look straight at Ryoko in her hiding place, his eyes unable to penetrate the darkness. His eyes searched the darkness for the familiar pair of golden feline eyes to appear from the pitch-blackness of the perch.

__

Had she said that out loud? Ryoko hadn't felt her lips move and she was certain she had only thought the words and yet there he stood searching for her, as if he had heard her speak. Ryoko stayed as still as a statue, hoping for Tenchi to move on. Holding her breath and remaining as rigid as possible, Ryoko waited for what felt like forever to pass. Finally and blessedly, Tenchi continued his descent home. Once Tenchi was clearly out of sight Ryoko exhaled with the force of a drowning man breaking free of the water, to safety. Giant gulps of air simply couldn't satisfy Ryoko's frantic lungs. Unhurriedly, Ryoko's heart and breathing slowed to their usual stealth silence. That had been close; Ryoko felt so painfully close to tears. _She could have told him just then_, she pondered in anguish. _She had told him_; _in her own way so many different times_! So why hadn't she taken advantage of the truth? Why, because it was unfair to send Tenchi out into the next stage of his life with the constant dread of the repercussions of his decisions hanging over him. If Tenchi was to love her, he needed to decide and feel it on his own. Without the constant influences and bickering and fear of resentment. 

Ryoko wanted his love desperately, but not at the cost of his emotional well-being. If Tenchi didn't come back for her well, then… Well then, Ryoko didn't know what she would do. Ryoko didn't want to know what she would do. But, she did know what she wouldn't do. Ryoko refused to cause Tenchi more pain than what he would already be feeling. Ryoko knew that any decision that Tenchi made, that knowingly would hurt her; would cause months of agonizing grief for Tenchi. That she couldn't bear. Tenchi deserved to be happy and if he didn't do it with her, then she wouldn't give him grief over whom he did choose to be happy with.

Silently in her heart of hearts Ryoko spoke her precious secreted truth to her love. "I love you, my Tenchi. And no matter who you choose and what may happen to me, whatever makes you happy is what will bring me joy." The truth and the anguish of the statement brought a new more intense agony to her heart. So intense was the pain that Ryoko's breath was stolen from her for what felt like a lifetime.

So intense was the pain that tears that had been constantly, just barely kept in check, rained down Ryoko's face with the momentum of a monsoon. Ryoko's heartrending wretchedness rode on waves of despair and sorrowed agony to all in the Masaki household. Through her raucous snoring Mihoshi whimpered and plead for Kiyone to return to her. In her fitful sleep Sasami felt the pain of Ryoko's desolation and whispered for Tsunami to watch and care for her friend Ryoko. Ayeka deep in her sleep felt the same frantic longing as Sasami and for one short hare's breath of a moment, doubted the comparative depth of her love for Tenchi. Yosho awoke from his slumber and for a split second thought of his darling wife and daughter and shed a tear for both. Through his dreams Tenchi winced, shed a tear and sighed at the overwhelming sadness that rode in waves over him. Ryo-ohki felt the wave of pain, as well as, felt the deeper emotions through her link and pitifully 'miyaed' for attention from someone, anyone. And without considering the consequences left her resting place to search for Washu. Washu was last to feel the wave of despair, at that moment Washu's link with her daughter was at its strongest and the seeping feelings and turmoil of emotions stopped the scientist from clicking away at her computer as she placed her hand over her heart. 

"Ryoko, this won't end the way you seem to think it will." Washu whispered to the image of her crying, cyan-haired daughter. Reverently, Washu touched the screen where Ryoko's tears stained her cheek. "My little Ryoko, don't give up on hope. You were created from hope; don't deny your birthright and destiny. Just be patient, I know he truly loves you." Washu said as she began to return to her computer. More information had to be gathered before Tenchi left for college. More data had to be collected before he was no longer there to influence Ryoko. More experiments had to be conducted before he chose.

Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry that this story is taking off so slowly. I'm also sorry for the fact that the characters are so far out of character. I do honestly believe that how I am writing the characters is how they act when nobody is around to observe them. Please be kind as this is my first fan fic and I would gladly appreciate any suggestions.


	2. Tenchi's Last Goodbyes

Tenchi's Last Goodbyes

Silence. The silence of the night was profound. Tenchi had waited until the silence was so overwhelming there was no possible way for anyone in the household to be awake without alerting him. Once he was assured that he wouldn't be followed, Tenchi quietly snuck out of the house in the direction of his mother's grave. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Tenchi ambled his way through the delicate, freshly fallen cherry blossom petals. With nimble tiptoeing movements Tenchi made his way towards the shrine. Once he felt that he was safely out of earshot, Tenchi's walking pattern returned to normal. With mournful steps Tenchi gradually neared his mother's grave.

"Mother, I…Well, not much has really changed in my life since the last time I came to see you. Washu is still crazy; Mihoshi is still… Well…. Mihoshi. Ayeka is still a graceful, quiet princess with a wicked temper. Sasami is still an innocent, loving, trusting girl. Ryo-ohki is still cute as ever and Ryoko is still… So…so…so…"

Argh. "I can't even begin to describe Ryoko lately. It's like she's afraid of something! Oh Mom, why can't she understand, that I can't and won't choose right now. I still have so much of my life ahead of me. I'm not even out of my teens yet! I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to hurt anyone, but I just don't feel ready for the feelings that she wants from me. I'm still not sure what I want to be yet. How can Ayeka and Ryoko expect me to choose one of them when I can't even choose what I want to be?"

"Mom, I'm so tired of all this. It's so hard living here, knowing that sooner or later I'm going to have to make a choice and whether I like it or not I will hurt them somehow. I'm not even sure that I'll end up being with them. I mean, once I'm at college I'll be meeting new people everyday and I don't… I mean… I might… fall in love with someone there. And as much as I'd like to bring that person here to meet everyone, I don't want to even think about the damage that will happen."

"Mom, why can't you be here to make this easier? I really am excited about going to college and I really do want to learn. But, I'm so afraid of what will happen to this family if I leave. I mean… Will Ryoko and Ayeka antagonize each other to the point of considering killing each other? Who will keep the peace and stop the fights from getting too far out of hand? Who will protect them from themselves? I love them all so much, but I just need to get away so I can be myself for once. Am I being selfish Mom? I feel like I'm deserting them. But I keep reminding myself that if I don't figure out who I am and what make me the person that I am, then I'll never be able to make anyone happy let alone myself."

"Oh Mom, why does this have to be so hard? Why couldn't I have met them when I was ready for them?" The anguish and sorrow of the whole situation and the position that he was in was clearly visible on Tenchi's face. The strain in Tenchi's voice attested to his inner turmoil. Through the clouded confusion of his mind Tenchi heard the soft entreaties of his mother's voice. 

"Tenchi, you are a kind and sweet young man, and anyone that loves you will wait for you. Even if waiting causes them pain. Love is never simple or easy and learning whom you love can be just as messy and confusing as love itself. But Tenchi, don't give up on your family, especially Ayeka and Ryoko; they both love you enough to respect your decisions. They haven't come around to accepting each other as the friends that they are, but don't worry Tenchi, they will. And you are not needed every time a situation arises. You are important, but Ayeka and Ryoko are mature enough to know on their own when enough is enough. You have just got to learn to accept that they will stop before things go too far. Ryoko is capable of more than you give her credit. And Ayeka will always be your friend, no matter the choice that you make."

"You are right Tenchi. You do need to find yourself, and you will only be able to do that if you go away. But remember Tenchi, all that you can be and all that you are is right here with these people; right now. So, don't feel bad about leaving, you are not the only one that needs this separation. The whole family must learn to live and grow without your influence. Ryoko must learn to become an adult and to express her emotions rather than bury them. Ayeka must learn that no matter how much she may want and she may crave some things will not be hers to claim. Sasami must learn to delegate responsibility and Washu must learn to express her love for her daughter. All of these things will not happen as long as you are here; you fill the gaps and hold everything together. I hate to say this to you Tenchi, but sometimes you need a breakdown in order to move forward. You are going to have to let them go, in order for them to move on." The soft caress of a gentle breeze across Tenchi's cheek told him that his mother would always be there for him if he needed her. 

"I love you, my little Tenchi and I will always watch over you. Trust me, your family arrived here exactly when you were ready for them. Not a minute before and not a minute after. But you must realize this Tenchi, of all of the people in your life; Ryoko is the only one that you chose yourself to bring into your life. I will approve of any person that you chose to love, and I do not think you are selfish for wanting to decide for yourself. But Tenchi, don't take too long or your true love may leave you. Take care my little Tenchi, and know that I will always love you."

Achika's spirit silently whispered her goodbye on the wind. Tenchi heard it all, his mother's soft, soothing voice calming his concerns about the future. Tenchi felt a rush of contentment at the knowledge that his life was finally taking a course of his own choosing and his mother approved of the choice. 

"Thank you… … …Mom." Tenchi whispered to the fleeting feeling of warmth, as Achika's spirit left him. 

Tenchi turned to leave feeling his resolve growing with each step. The excitement of leaving finally overpowered his anxiousness, giving Tenchi a rush of exhilaration. At last content with his future and the decision he made, Tenchi contentedly strolled back home. Meandering through the forest and down the steps Tenchi's thoughts wandered back to Ryoko. Shaking his head Tenchi pushed aside the thoughts and continued down the path. 

'_Oh Tenchi_…_I love you_…_so very much_….' Ryoko's silent confession carried its way to Tenchi's heart. 

"Huh!" Tenchi whirled around to look straight into the night, his eyes unable to penetrate the darkness. He had heard her he was sure of it. He searched the shadows for the familiar pair of golden feline eyes that belonged to the hushed confession. _Where was she_? He could have sworn he had heard her voice. _It sounded so close_…a_lmost as if she were next to him, seemingly whispering the words into his ear_. Was that voice really Ryoko's or just his imagination playing tricks on him again. Tenchi searched the darkness for a while longer and then finally with a sigh, Tenchi continued his descent home.

Arriving within eyesight of the house, Tenchi's movements became stealthy and silent. Without a sound Tenchi entered the house and made his way to his room. Undetected by anyone else in the household, Tenchi soundlessly prepare for sleep. Dressed in his pajamas, Tenchi felt certain that he would never get to sleep. Too many things needed answers, too much excitement about college, too many things needed to be taken care of. But despite his concerns and thoughts, Tenchi drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds. 

Tenchi's dreams were an amazing revelation, an enthralling mixture of nightmare and daydream fantasy. Future and past, real and imagined combined in this dream, revealing to him his heart's true love. Tenchi languished in his love's arms and then wept in despair at her deathbed. Tenchi lived through the happiest, as well as, the most tragic moments of his burgeoning future. For what felt like lifetime after progressive lifetime, Tenchi experience everything possible. Despite everything he felt during his dream, nothing prepared him for the waves of sorrow that washed over him.

Ryoko's suppressed unrequited love for Tenchi became a devastating monsoon of misery and unshed tears. The grief weighed Tenchi's heart down with empathetic longing. How could so much pain be endured everyday? How could he not feel and see what had been right in front of him everyday? Question after question tumbled around Tenchi's sleep addled mind. With each new question a new wave of empathetic solitude and pain influenced Tenchi's dream world. Finally the waves subsided; Tenchi with a sigh of regret shed a tear for Ryoko's pain and returned to his dreams of the future and his love.


	3. The Morning After

The Morning After

The cacophony of pots and pans clattering around in the kitchen awoke Tenchi earlier than he had intended to rise. Shaking the sleep from his eyes Tenchi rose from his bed to find his room oddly vacant. Still too tired to care or decipher why his room felt empty Tenchi started about his morning routine. 

Having not had as peaceful a night's rest as she needed, Sasami drearily stumbled around the kitchen trying to wake up enough to make breakfast. Yawning, Sasami began her morning ritual of preparing breakfast. Summoning her wits about her, Sasami deftly and unconsciously chopped the fresh garden vegetables while trying to remember the previous nights dreams. She remembered vague flashes of the dreams, but not enough to make coherent sense. Frustrated Sasami turned to ignite the flame of the gas stove, only to find Ryoko rutting around in one of the cabinets. 

"What are you looking for?" Questioned Sasami innocently. The instant response to her question was a loud crash of pots and pans as Ryoko tried unsuccessfully to extradite herself from the darkness of the back of the lower cabinet.

"Oww! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again Sasami!" Ryoko practically screamed as she hit her head on the inside of the cabinet.

"Sorry Ryoko, but what are you looking for?" Sasami questioned again.

"Well, truth be told, I'm not sure. A while back when I was drunk I hid something important to me somewhere in this house. But, unfortunately I don't remember what it is or where I put it. So, I thought I'd just look for it since I didn't see you in here when I came in." Ryoko explained looking at Sasami sort of sheepishly.

"Well, if you tell me what it looks like I could probably find it a lot faster than you can." 

"That's the problem I don't know what it is that I'm looking for."

"Then how will you know when you've found it?"  


"I'm not sure how, but, I'll just know. Well, I'd better let you get back to doing what you're doing, unless you want me to help you?" Ryoko questioned with an evil smile on her face.

"No, that's okay Ryoko. I'll manage just fine on my own." Sasami replied over her shoulder as she return to her cooking before Ryoko could destroy what she had started.

Upstairs Tenchi continued about his morning having finished taking his shower, dressing into clean clothes and brushing his teeth. Tenchi walked out of the bathroom absent-mindedly combing his hair. Trying to recall his dreams Tenchi wandered back to his bedroom. 

Stepping out of her room and into the hallway Ayeka greeted Tenchi. "Good morning Lord Tenchi. Excuse me Lord Tenchi, but have you seen …" Ayeka's question died on her lips as she noticed something different in the way Tenchi looked, his face stealing her breath away.

"Good morning Ayeka, have I seen what?" Tenchi questioned in reply.

Trying to stop gawking at Tenchi, Ayeka shook her head. "Oh nothing… Ah, are you alright Lord Tenchi?" 'Something has change about him? Maybe, it's the way he looks? He looks I don't know… older, stronger… somehow?'Ayeka silently questioned herself about Tenchi's change.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess. Well, see you at breakfast. I hope you find what you're looking for." Tenchi said as he turned to continue on to his room. 

'So do I Tenchi, so do I!' Ayeka silently replied to Tenchi's back.

Back in his room Tenchi began to clean the mess he had made during the night. Methodically, Tenchi set about cleaning one area at a time. When he finished he stepped back to observe his work and mentally patted himself on the back. Without the anxiety that he had felt the night before Tenchi felt a new found freedom from the burden of the girls' feelings for him. He knew at some point real soon, he would have to talk to each and every one individually to explain how he felt about them all, but he wasn't sure when or how to go about it.

Sighing as he flopped onto his freshly made bed, Tenchi pondered how to say what he had to say. "Well, I have at least two more months before I have to go, that gives me plenty of time to figure it out before I leave." Tenchi brushed off the feeling that he was taking the coward's way out by tracing the pattern on the comforter. Somehow he knew nothing from here on out was going to be the same.

"Excellent, Tenchi's physical and emotional progress is astounding." Washu's eyes flashed over the readouts of Tenchi with a summarizing glance. After having watched and felt the events of last night Washu was mildly surprised by the change in Tenchi's physical appearance. The change hadn't been as startling in the soft moonlight, but in daylight the change was dramatic. The attractive teenager that had gone to his mother's grave last night was by morning; replaced with a handsome, determined and strong willed young man. 

"Now if only my little Ryoko would advance this quickly then maybe things will start getting interesting around here." Washu had become bored with the stalemate game that was going on between Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka. Something had to give and from the looks of Washu's calculations it was going to be Ryo-ohki. The tension in the house when the three were present was reaching the flash point something was going to happen soon, some one had to make a move. Returning to her readouts on Ryoko, Washu noticed something that she had overlooked before. "Well little Ryoko, trying to hide something from dear old mommy are you?" After further investigation into Ryoko's actions, Washu was stunned. "Oh Ryoko, you didn't… Please tell me you didn't?" 

Washu watched sadly as her daughter searched the house for the one object that Tenchi might never forgive being lost. "Please Ryoko say you didn't lose it?" Washu was now openly questioning Ryoko through their link.

"Mom, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to look at it again… It was so long ago when I had last seen it and I…I…"

"You wanted to see what it would look like on you? Didn't you little Ryoko?" Washu tenderly questioned.

"Mom, I was so sad and so lonely, I remember thinking as long as I got it back to him before he notice it was gone what harm could it do? But now…." Ryoko's thoughts trailed off with the finality of despair.

"Don't worry Ryoko we'll find it, I'm sure you put it somewhere safer than either of us could imagine."

"Thanks, mom…I mean…Washu…I mean…" Ryoko fumbled around the words for a while until Washu let her off the hook.

"It's okay little Ryoko I know what you meant." Washu silently chuckled to herself at her daughter's confusion. When Ryoko was worried or preoccupied by something she referred to Washu as mom, subconsciously saying more about her feelings than Ryoko was willing to admit. "Don't worry Ryoko, mommy will take care of everything. Now where was I? Oh yeah, here ringgie, ringgie ringgie, ringgie, ringgie." Washu sent every scanner, every detection device she had on the wild goose hunt for the ring.


	4. Seven o’clock and all’s not quite well

Seven o'clock and all's not quite well

Having finished cooking Sasami sent Ryo-ohki to set the table. Placing the food on serving platters Sasami brought it out. Once the table was ready Sasami and Ryo-ohki set out to hunt everyone down.

Climbing the stairs Sasami wondered about what exactly Ryoko was looking for and why Ayeka hadn't come down yet. Knocking on Tenchi's bedroom door Sasami told him breakfast was ready. Then, turning towards the room she shared with Ayeka, Sasami notice Ryoko hovering around the end of the hall. "Ryoko, what are you doing?" Sasami questioned.

"ACK!" "Oh, it's just you Sasami! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" Questioned a relieved Ryoko.

"Yes you did, but … I'm sorry Ryoko. Can I help you find whatever it is you lost?"

"No, not right now Sasami. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, I was just going to get everyone, but since I found you, can you do it? Please Ryoko?"

"Sure kid. It'll give me a break from my search. Who haven't you told?"

"Everybody!"

"Well, I guess I'd better get started. See you at breakfast."

"Tennnchiii…Tennnchiii…Tennnchiii." Ryoko's husky voice echoed with satin smoothness around Tenchi's room.

Shivering, Tenchi rose to his feet and looked around his room, searching for the owner of the taunting voice. 

"Tenchiii…Tenchiiii….Tenchiii…" The flowing musicality of Ryoko's voice wrapped about Tenchi confusing his sense and making him doubt all the resolutions he had made the night before.

"Ryoko, come out, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek." Tenchi's voice sounded strained to his own ears.

"Aw Tenchi, you really know how to kill a girl's fun." Ryoko's image rose from the floor to stand at arms length from Tenchi.

"What do you want Ryoko?" Tenchi issued with an aggravated tone. His patience and tolerance of Ryoko's playfulness was rapidly disappearing with each passing day.

"I was just going to tell you about breakfast. Sasami sent me to get everyone."

"Well, you've told me, now are you going to leave me alone?"

"Temper, temper Tenchi. One might think that you don't love me anymore!" Ryoko teased as she coyly drew circles on Tenchi's chest with her finger.

Tenchi's patience finally broke. "I don't!!! Don't you understand!?! I don't love you! Not that way! I don't think I ever could!" Tenchi was fairly screaming as he thrust a stunned Ryoko away. "Why do you keep pushing things?!? Why can't you just be happy with my friendship? I don't need this! I want to spend my last months at home with my family! I want things to be quiet and peaceful! But you won't let things be that way! You always have to push Ayeka too far! You have to push everyone too far! Well, I've had it! No more!! You can either learn to accept the way things are going to be until I'm gone or you can leave! Got it?!?" Tenchi finished his rant nearly out of breath and as he noticed the tears beginning to form in Ryoko's eyes, he regretted his venting.

"So, I'm the problem. Am I really Tenchi? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, if you ever decided to get a spine and make up your mind about Ayeka and me you wouldn't feel so trapped and there would be peace in this house? Did it ever occur to you, even just once, that there are other people in this house besides yourself? Did you ever think about what your indecision has cost both Ayeka and myself? Hmm? Just once did you ever stop to wonder what loving you as much as I do, as we both do, does to us? How not knowing whom you love, day in and day out, is killing us? Did you ever once notice how much we love you? How just seeing you everyday gives us both a reason to go on? I've loved you your entire life and Ayeka falls deeper in love with you everyday! We both would willingly die for you; do you think that kind of depth of emotion just falls out of the sky? Well maybe for you and only you it has."

"You're spoilt Tenchi! You know that? You have so many forms of love thrown at your feet, that you don't even recognize the depth of it anymore. It's just there, there for you to take and leave when you want! Well, not me! Not Anymore! If you don't want me, just say so Tenchi! Don't hide behind your righteous shield of friendship! I'm so sick and tired of wanting more from you, so much more than either you're willing to or capable of giving! If you don't want me, just tell me DAMN IT!!" Revealing all her tightly held feelings, Ryoko poured out the pain and frustration of loving Tenchi. Tenchi stood rigid with muted astonishment his eyes widening with Ryoko' s admission about the depth of her and Ayeka's feelings.

"What did you think Tenchi? That I would just quietly slink off after you laid down the law? That I would meekly accept your decree? Well, I won't! I wouldn't be Ryoko and your life wouldn't be the same if I changed! If you want peace in this house then **you're** going to have to do something about it, because I happen to like things the way they are! I know that everyone in this house is my family. Inside this house I am loved, even if it doesn't look like it to you! But, I have never doubted anyone in this house, until now! You know Tenchi; just because we love you doesn't give you the freedom to promulgate the law of the land. Surprised that I knew how to use that word? Well, get use to being surprise from here on out Tenchi! You want a change, then you've got it buster!! Oh and before I go, just a simple warning! Someday Tenchi, you're going to see how much we love you and you'll make a choice! And when that day comes Tenchi, it just might be too late!" Ryoko's emotion filled voice rocked the house to its foundations with its force. Ryoko fled from Tenchi's room with her heart torn in anguish.

Tenchi stood silently fearful of the emotional display he had just been witness to. Ryoko's warning has echoed his mother's warning and now he was afraid. When his mother has said the warning Tenchi hadn't paid much attention to it. Instead, Tenchi had chosen to take comfort in his mother's acceptance. Now with a cold chill filling his inner being, Tenchi knew he had crossed a line that could never be ignored. Afraid of the repercussions of his actions, Tenchi simply stood in the center of his room watching the morning pass. Everyone had heard the yelling.

Sasami shook her head feeling sorry for Tenchi. He was going to lose more than just Ryoko's friendship if he kept this up. With her bond to Tsunami, Sasami knew Tenchi's destiny. She knew he would need everyone at his side to fight his enemies. She also knew that of all the girls, Tenchi needed Ryoko the most! "Tsunami, why can't he see what he's doing to them?" Closing her eyes Sasami pleaded for an answer.

"I can't answer that Sasami." The ethereal image of Tsunami explained. "Only Tenchi knows the 'what fors' and 'whys' of his actions. I only hope that Tenchi hasn't pushed Ryoko too far. But, don't worry about Ryoko, Sasami; she can take care of herself. And no matter what she feels for Tenchi or what he may do to her, she will always love and protect you."

"I'm worried, Tsunami!"

"I know Sasami, but as a said earlier don't worry, it will all work out in the end. Okay?"

"Yes, Tsunami." Opening her eyes and pushing her doubts away Sasami once again set out to inform everyone about breakfast.

"Lord Tenchi are you all right?" Ayeka asked through Tenchi's closed bedroom door. She had heard the screaming that had come from his room. She had heard every word and while Ryoko had confessed both princess and pirate's feelings, Ayeka had prayed that something would stop her before she explained how deeply both felt. Yet nothing had stopped the pirate's tirade and now Tenchi knew. He knew of her secreted longing for him, of her desire to love and be loved by him. He knew it all and now nothing could take the knowledge away. "Lord Tenchi, has that devil woman done something to hurt you?" Ayeka tried for her usual angry bellow, but only managed weak concern. Placing her forehead against his bedroom door Ayeka willed herself the strength and regal bearing required to comfort Tenchi.

Having found the courage to comfort Tenchi, Ayeka lifted her head and drew in a deep breath. "Lord Tenchi, she spoke the truth about a few things. But, her view of things is a bit off center. You don't use friendship as a shield so much as a blanket. I understand your need to comfort us all and prevent any undue sadness. It is that need that prevents you from choosing, and that is a part of who you are. I'm sure that in a little while Ryoko will regret the anger of her words and will be back to her usual insufferable self. So please Lord Tenchi, do not take anything that Ryoko said to close to heart. She is just as afraid of the day you must go, as the rest of the household is." Finishing her speech Ayeka gently placed a hand on Tenchi's door and spoke softly so he would not hear, "Lord Tenchi… I do wish you would notice us though." 

Sighing Ayeka continued her speech to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, you must not let this incident disrupt your future. Ryoko will understand how you feel once you are gone. Do not worry about this family we will be fine, each and every one of us. Well, I must go tell Sasami that nobody will be coming for breakfast." 

As Ayeka turned the door slid open. "Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka quietly questioned.

"Thank you Ayeka, but Ryoko was right in some points and I have to accept that. Tell Sasami that I'll be down for breakfast soon. Okay?" Tenchi gave her a breath-stealing smile.

Ayeka simply nodded as she gaped at Tenchi. 

"I'll go tell Mihoshi and Washu about breakfast, okay Ayeka?" Tenchi questioned.

Once again all Ayeka could do was nod as her eyes increased in size. 

Tenchi's smile faltered as Ayeka's stunned expression remained unaltered. "Are you okay Ayeka?" Concern pulling Tenchi's smile into a frown.

Snapping out of her revelry Ayeka's mouth clamped shut and her eyes blinked. "Yes, Lord Tenchi I'm fine. I will go tell Ryo…I mean Wash… I mean Sasami that you will be attending breakfast." Giving Tenchi her brightest smile Ayeka scurried off to the kitchen.


	5. If You Can't Say Anything Nice...

If You Can't Say Anything Nice...

Down at breakfast the household gathers around the table. One by one the family is assembled and the silent meal begins. The conspicuously empty seat of Ryoko, next to Tenchi only added to the settling tension. The meal was consumed and finished without a single word spoken. Everyone had heard the shouting match and now no one, least of all Tenchi, knew what to say.

"Okay that's enough!" Washu exclaimed; slamming her hand down on the table and making everyone jump with the suddenness of the action. Washu's patience had finally reached its end. The situation hadn't quite gone the way she had expected and to make matters worst Tenchi was being as bull-headed as Ryoko. "There is no reason for all of this. Tenchi go find Ryoko and apologize. Now!"

"No Washu, she has to learn that she can't steamroll everyone in this house. She's going to have to learn some control when it comes to other people's personal space." Tenchi stated with a resolve more sure than he actually felt.

"Don't you mean she shouldn't expect anything from you anymore? Everyone in this house has gotten use to her behavior and her actions! Ryoko wouldn't be Ryoko if she were to suddenly act like Ayeka! You expect her to not be upset by the fact that you essentially asked her to become something that she wasn't? Ryoko's has only ever wanted you to love her, not for you to change who you are, but you expect her to change without a reason other than your own comfort? Sorry Tenchi neither life nor love work that well. I hope she does change to be what you want so that you'll be able to see what you're asking. And, if she does change to be what you want Tenchi, don't come crying to anyone at this table when you want the old Ryoko back. And sooner or later you WILL want the old Ryoko back." Having said her piece Washu calmly rose from the table and nodded a curt good-bye to the rest of the household.

"Lord Tenchi, you were unnecessarily hard on Miss Ryoko. Please don't allow your anger at the situation to cloud your judgment and cause you to miss these last months with your **whole** family." Ayeka beseeched him. 

"Why should I always have to give in? Why am I always the one to have to do the right thing?" Tenchi question the remaining faces. 

"Would you like something to go with that whine Tenchi?" Kiyone grumbled. 

"I'm not whining, I just don't see why I'm responsible to repair the damage done this time. I didn't start this, all I wanted was some peace before I left." As he spoke his unwillingness to relent was caving under his own guilt.

"Then don't worry about it Tenchi." Ryoko's voice was audible seconds before her form was visible at the doorway. "You are under no obligation to me to repair any damage that has been done to our…what would I call what we have? … ...Friendship…No that shows that there might be something between us more than either of us is willing to admit to. Don't worry Tenchi; I have no need for your guilt trip concessions. I am not your patsy and I will not be pitied by you or anyone else. Washu was right though I should do what you ask, just so you can see what you are asking of me, but I won't, I like who I am NOW. I'm no one's puppet and I'm no one's toy. I will not give up that freedom just so you can feel comfortable for a couple of months. So don't expect to see much of me before you leave." Ryoko faded from sight as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Is Ryoko leaving?" Mihoshi asked through a mouth full of food. 

"No she's not." Ayeka said with more determination than anyone at the table was expecting. Rising to glare at Tenchi Ayeka left to find Ryoko.

As Ayeka left Tenchi hung his head, shaking it in hopes of clearing all the confused thoughts.

Seeing Tenchi's confusion Yosho order Tenchi, "To practice!"


	6. Comforting the Enemy?

Comforting the Enemy?

"Miss Ryoko are you in here?" Ayeka questioned the apparently empty onsen.

"No, go away." Came the sullen response.

"Miss Ryoko you must not let Lord Tenchi's actions upset you so much." Ayeka spoke as she searched for Ryoko.

"Oh really, and how would you feel if he told you that his happiness and peace revolved around you acting like me?" The latent sarcasm and truth of the Ryoko's statement caused Ayeka a moment's hesitation.

Removing her clothes and preparing for the onsen Ayeka spoke, "I will admit I would abhor it if he were to treat me so, but Ryoko you must not let what he says disturb you too much. I know that somehow he cares deeply for you, as he does all of us. I believe Lord Tenchi is unsure of his life and wants constants in his current world, so when he moves to his new life he can feel more secure there." Having finished preparing Ayeka wrapped a towel around herself and continued further into the onsen. "But, unfortunately you are the only variable in this family that is in complete opposition to consistency." Ayeka finally located the naked, sulking Ryoko and sat next to the pirate.

"Why are you being so nice? What do you care if Tenchi hurts my feelings, as far as I know you've never cared about my feelings before. So why start all of the sudden?" 

"Honestly Ryoko, I don't quite know? I know that what I felt for you in the beginning isn't what I feel for you now. I also know that in all my years, I've never had anyone willingly stand up to me without eventually backing down. I've watched you fight for not just Tenchi, but for all of us. I've come to appreciate the things that you do actually do around the house. I know that you will probably always be my rival for Tenchi's heart but I know that you would never do anything to hurt either one of us. I've watched you with Sasami, Ryo-ohki and even Mihoshi. You're wonderful with them; you work with them and despite what I might say sometimes, I know that you are, most of the time, a positive and strong influence on Sasami. I guess the real reason for starting now is that I think I understand you better, how you think and how you feel. We've spent enough time together talking that I feel as if I know you better than anyone else in this house." Then with a look of playful mischievousness Ayeka said, "That and I know that you secretly harbor deep feelings for me." 

Chuckling at Ayeka's attempt at humor Ryoko turned morose, "Ayeka what do you think of me really? Am I the devil-woman you've call me? I use to think that if Tenchi chose you, all I'd have to do would be steal his heart back from you. Now I couldn't bring myself to hurt you that way even if I wanted to!" The tears in Ryoko's eyes were brimming and ready to fall at any moment.

Ayeka carefully attempted to console the tormented Ryoko. "Miss Ryoko I've gotten so accustomed to the fighting that without it, my day would be incomplete. I never knew that you took the names to heart. Maybe at one time in the beginning I meant them and I wanted those words to hurt, but now……….." Ayeka looked down at her lap to her neatly folded hands. "Now Ryoko I liked to think that **I**….that **WE** have matured beyond the infantile bickering and have become….?…..have become….." Ayeka choked on the one word she knew would bring Ryoko more comfort than anything else possible.

"Friends?" Ryoko shyly and quietly offered.

"Yes Ryoko, friends." Ayeka raised her eyes to look in Ryoko's. Placing her arms around the pirate, the princess held Ryoko offering the same comfort that was usually given to Sasami.

After enough time had passed for Ryoko to cry herself to sleep, Ayeka laid Ryoko on the floor placing Ryoko's head in her lap and looked up to see Washu standing over her. With a slanted grin on her face Ayeka began to justify her actions.

Raising her hand Washu cut Ayeka off, "Don't worry Ayeka I won't tell anyone if you don't. I'm just glad you both finally realized what you mean to each other." The caring smile on Washu's face offered more comfort to Ayeka than any of her words.

"Washu, what are we going to do about… …" Ryoko mild snoring suddenly cut off Ayeka. Smiling down at her newly discovered friend Ayeka return to look up at Washu.

"Well first, lets get this buzz saw into her room before the whole onsen is shattered from the noise, then we'll discuss what were going to do."


	7. So What’s the Plan?

So What's the Plan?

"Well, Miss Washu what is the plan?" Ayeka questioned as she slowly followed behind Washu, being careful to not upset anything in the lab.

"What did you call me?" Washu inquired with a threatening tone.

"Little Washu, what is the plan?" Ayeka restated through clenched teeth. _Little Washu_!! _This harpy is old enough to be my great-great grandmother_. But deciding that silence is the better part of valor Ayeka kept her thoughts to herself.

"Well Ayeka, if you must know I wasn't planning anything in particular beyond giving Tenchi what he wants." Climbing onto her cushion and beginning to type away at her holo-computer Washu gave a subtle grin that caused Ayeka a moment of fear.

"And what exactly would that be?" 

"Well, Tenchi wants a calmer, more sedate Ryoko right?" waiting for Ayeka's answering nod Washu continued, "Well, what if Tenchi got what he wanted without actually changing Ryoko?"

"How would we go about doing that Missss…." Washu's head snapped away from her monitor to stare at Ayeka "I mean Little Washu?"

"Good save Ayeka, and we are going to accomplish that by removing the real Ryoko from the picture entirely and planting a fake Ryoko in her place."

"You mean like Zero?"

"No, Zero was a complete copy, so complete that Ryoko's emotions over-rode her core programming. No, what we need is a copy that would act like Ryoko without the true depth of feelings for Tenchi otherwise the copy would simply be overwhelmed by Ryoko's feelings. What we need this copy to be is Ryoko pretending to be you."

"You mean that this doppelganger of Ryoko is going to do nothing but make fun of me all day!?! Why make a copy, we can just have the original for that!" Ayeka's voice steadily rose to a scream.

"Calm down Ayeka. What I meant was that we need this duplicate to behave like you with all of your… uhm…how to put this diplomatically? With all your courtly manners and mannerisms." Washu reached for a sensitive way to broach Ayeka's aloofness. 

"Little Washu wouldn't Tenchi see through the copy and wonder what was wrong with Ryoko?"

"Not if he honestly believes that Ryoko has changed for him!"

"But, she wouldn't give in to him that easily. Would she?"

"Actually Ayeka, I don't know for sure? I mean, I think eventually given time Ryoko would cave in to Tenchi's demands, but we don't have that kind of time."

"Washu.…er Little Washu why would I want Tenchi to realize that he likes Ryoko just the way she is?"

In a serious tone Washu replied, "Because Lady Ayeka, you couldn't accept Tenchi's heart if you didn't win it from Ryoko fairly and despite everything I think you want what's best for all." Washu's voice and face brightened, "Besides you don't honestly think something this small is going to sway Tenchi's heart, do you?"

"Why am I here Little Washu?" Ayeka was getting the suspicious feeling that Washu was trying to convince her about the validity of Ryoko and Tenchi, and she didn't like it. Ayeka still honestly believed that she and Tenchi were destined to be together and no amount of argument would dissuade her certainty.

"Because I can't do this without your help."

"Why not? Can't you just use all the information that you've already collected on me to make the copy?"

"No, I need a more detailed layout of your personality than what I've already collected. So, will you help me Ayeka?"

"Well, if I must then I must." Ayeka sighed in defeat.

"Good girl." Washu smiled and generated a seat for Ayeka to sit on and a cute recording device for Ayeka's head.

"How long will this take Little Washu?" Ayeka questioned patiently.

"Not that long for the recording process. The longest part will be the creation of a believable clone. There is no way for the clone to have access to the same powers as Ryoko does so if its going to be believable, then the light show that will happen anytime you two get into a fight will have to be impressive."

"But, why?" 

"Because we need something to distract the crowd from the fact that there is nowhere near the same amount of power being used during the usual show of anger. Now Ayeka, you know that once the clone is in place you can't use your full powers like you use to with Ryoko, okay?"

"Yes, Little Washu I understand."

"Good! Then let's get to work, shall we?" Washu said as Ayeka sat down in the chair.


	8. The Plan

The Plan

"Lunch is ready everybody!" Sasami's voice rang out throughout the empty household. Realizing that she may have prepared an uneaten meal Sasami set out to find everyone. "Hello, anybody?" Sasami called out down the halls.

"Good afternoon Princess Sasami, would you like some assistance with the table?" Ryoko enquired.

"Sure Ryoko…..WOW, you look different! What happened?" Sasami said as she turned to look at Ryoko. Ryoko wore a very Ayeka-esque kimono made of muted pastel colors. Her usually spiky hair was smoothed down to her head and pulled back into a rigid bun. While she looked beautiful, Ryoko looked painfully formal. 

"Nothing much Princess Sasami, I came to the resolution that Tenchi should have the peace and quiet that he holds so precious in his last few months at home." Ryoko replied over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen to retrieve the place settings.

"But you look soo different!" The obvious astonishment in Sasami's voice was not lost on Ryoko. "Your clothes, your hair, your everything is soo different." The sound of unshed tears was seeping into Sasami's voice.

"Princess Sasami, please do not cry. There is nothing to cry about." Ryoko turned and wrapped her arms around Sasami trying to comfort the little princess.

"But, you're so different. I liked the way you were. You were my friend it was like having a bigger, little sister. You were so much fun. Now…If you act like Ayeka I'll have no one as fun as you to play with." Sasami now openly cried.

"Shh…. Shh…If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone Princess Sasami?" Ryoko waited for the answering nod and then continued.

"First, I'm not the real Ryoko…" Ryoko whispered in Sasami's ear. "I'm just a clone; the real Ryoko is on a sort of vacation in Washu's lab. No, no there's no need to worry she's okay…" the clone said as a look of stricken fear crossed Sasami's tear stained face. "She needs a rest from Tenchi and his demands. There's simply too much stress on her due to Tenchi. So while she's away, both your sister and Washu thought it would be a good idea to give Tenchi exactly what he wanted an Ayeka-like Ryoko. Hence, me…TADA!!" Ryoko's explanation sounded more like the "Real" Ryoko to Sasami helping her to calm down.

"So you're not the Real Ryoko?" Sasami said as Ryoko helped her dry her eyes.

"Nope, kiddo. I'm just a clone; the real Ryoko will be back as soon as Tenchi cracks. Which if I do my job right will be real soon. But, until then I need you to be quiet about our plans okay?"

"Sure!!" A calmed Sasami nodded in agreement. As the clone started to pull away from Sasami, Sasami began to speak, "So are you an exact copy of Ryoko?" 

"Well, no not exactly. Do you think the Real Ryoko would ever wear this!" To prove her point Ryoko stood back and preformed a graceful pirouette.

"Well no. So what are you then? What will I do about Ryoko not being around to play with me?"

Kneeling down to look Sasami in the eyes Ryoko spoke, "I'm like the merger of minds between your sister Ayeka and Ryoko. I'm mostly Ryoko, but when it comes to decorum and manners I have been programmed with Ayeka's personality. And as for you…Well lets just say that you still can go out flying whenever you want all you have to do is ask. Okay?" Ryoko finally stood and tousled Sasami's hair. "Let's get back to work okay kiddo?" Sasami again nodded in agreement.


	9. Implementation

Implementation

"Ryoko, now that the table is set will you go get everyone for lunch?"

"Will do Sasami." Ryoko replied as she began her new task.

Out in the living room Mihoshi was watching television. "Miss Mihoshi, Miss Kiyone I am sorry to interrupt your entertainment, but lunch is prepare, please confer to the dining room." The polite and cordial sounding voice of Ryoko greeted an astonished Mihoshi and Kiyone as they turned to see the very clothed Ryoko.

"Uh, okay…." Replied Mihoshi.

"Thank you for your compliance. I shall see you at the table I must continue alerting the rest of the family members, please feel free to go to the table now." Ryoko left the stunned pair in silence.

"Well now that was different." Said Kiyone as Ryoko's figure slipped out of sight.

"Yeah…" was the only reply a shocked Mihoshi could give.

After having serving summons upon Mihoshi and Kiyone, Ryoko set about finding Washu for lunch.

"Mother Dear, lunch has been prepared and the family is being assembled, please do us the honor of gracing the table." Ryoko said to the scientist's back.

"Sure, little Ryoko. I'll be out shortly." The scientist spoke without ever removing her eyes from her screen. "Oh and Ryoko?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Do you think the Real Ryoko will ever talk to me the way you do?"

"In time and given time I'm certain she will. She loves you more than she even knows. Just give her time and be patience. Oh yeah… and no experiments!!! She wants you to be the mother she never had, not the demented scientist that created her. You know she'd kill herself if she knew I was telling you this."

"Yeah, but what's the point in having you here if I can't ask you the kinds of questions that she won't answer?"

"Simple, I do the job that I was designed to do. Well, I have to get going and tell the rest of the household about lunch. Bye mother and like I said be patient."

"Soon my little Ryoko, soon I'll be everything you ever wanted me to be, but for now I need more information." Washu spoke to herself as she watched her daughter's back disappear into the depths of the lab.

Walking up out of the lab, Ryoko turn to the stairs. Climbing the stairs Ryoko faced Ayeka's bedroom door. Softly she rapped on the door. No reply. Slightly harder this time Ryoko knocked on the door. Still no reply. Worried Ryoko questioned the door.

"Lady Ayeka are you in there? Lunch is prepared. Lady Ayeka are you okay? Is anything the matter?" Ryoko stood outside the door silently growing worried about the lack of movement or response from the room.

"Lady Ayeka are you okay?"

"Yes, Miss Ryoko I am fine." Ayeka replied from her hiding spot behind Ryoko.

"AHHH!!" Ryoko screamed and jump about three feet in the air before turning to stare daggers and the giggling Ayeka. "That wasn't funny, Lady Ayeka." Ryoko said between clenched teeth.

"Well, maybe not funny for you, but for me, that was hysterical." Ayeka managed to squeal out the words before a round of real guffaws pealed from her mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you had your entertainment for the day, now if you don't mind I must go inform Lord Yosho about lunch, good day Lady Ayeka." Ryoko turn on her heel and with her head high marched down the stairs, through the house and out the door. Ayeka's laughter followed Ryoko all the way to the tree line.

Arriving at the shrine Ryoko looked about for Yosho. Finding Yosho seated next to Tenchi on one of the logs near the training area Ryoko, hesitated before approaching the men.

"Hello Lord Yosho and good afternoon Lord Tenchi I have come to inform you that lunch is prepare and is waiting for your arrival. Please do not tally too long as Sasami will be upset if the meal is served cold." Having said her piece Ryoko bowed to the men and turn on her heel setting out on the path home.

Tenchi and Yosho turned and looked at each other then turn to the sinking image of Ryoko's back then turned to look at each other again. Mouths open wide in shock both were for a moment too stunned to speak.

Regaining his sense first Yosho turned to Tenchi, "So are you happy, Ryoko has obviously conformed to your wishes. Now maybe life will be the way you hope it would be." Realizing that nothing of the sort would probably happened Yosho waited for Tenchi's response.

"She didn't look right that way…" the quiet realization was spoken so softly Yosho was unsure if he had actually heard it.

"I do not understand Tenchi. She has given you what you have asked for and now you don't like it?" Yosho spoke with a slightly smug grin on his face.

"But she looks so different…"

"It's what you wanted. It's what you asked for."

"But I didn't mean for her to change that much!"

"Yes, you did. You asked that she not pressure you, that she be calmer, more sedate. Well, that my dear boy is the result. Deal with it." 

"Yes, I guess your right." Tenchi said with a sigh of resignation. "It can't be so different I mean this is STILL Ryoko after all. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." His confidence returning Tenchi tried to reassure himself that what he had just seen was going to be the solution to all his problems.

"Well, shall we go Tenchi? You heard what she said if we're late Sasami will be upset with us."

Arriving at the table Tenchi noticed that something seemed different. Brushing off the sense that something was wrong Tenchi sat down for lunch. 

"Wow, you're all here! Lunch won't get cold." Sasami said to the full table. Looking around at the table Sasami noticed a change in the seating arrangement. "Ryoko why aren't you sitting next to Tenchi?"

"I decided that in order to preserve the peace of the meal it would be more prudent of me to place some distance between Lady Ayeka and myself, besides I have been wanting to talk to Miss Kiyone and Lord Yosho and now is as good a time as ever." Ryoko simply replied waiting to be served.

"Finally the demon-woman admits Tenchi and I are made for each other." Ayeka spoke; silently praying Ryoko wouldn't rise to the bait.

"Take my sitting over here anyway you wish Lady Ayeka, but the truth of the matter is that I have grown so weary of the bickering; that I find the company at this end of the table much more soothing." An indifferent Ryoko replied as she calmly and delicately ate her lunch.

The resounding clatter of dishes, as jaws dropped around the table caused Ryoko to look up from her food.

"Yes?" Ryoko questioned the group.

One by one jaws returned to their normal positions and the family continued to eat in a disconcerting silence. Finally after a few moments conversation started at the table and a peaceful atmosphere filled the room.

"Tenchi did you hear me?" Ayeka questioned Tenchi for the third time.

"Huh, umm, no? I'm sorry Ayeka I guess my mind was wandering."

"Wonder what you were thinking about, hey Tenchi?" Washu waggled an eyebrow and nudged Tenchi in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nothing like that Little Washu." Tenchi began to blush at the implied innuendo in Washu's actions.

"What is that suppose to mean Mi…Little Washu?" Ayeka questioned sharply.

"Nothing Ayeka. Oh, and you're getting better at those saves." Washu waggled a finger at Ayeka.

The meal continued uneventfully with calm, cheerful conversation going around the table. Not once during the entire meal did Ryoko look at, refer to, or mention Tenchi, which surprised most of the members at the table. Once the meal was finished Ryoko rose from the table collected everyone's dirty dishes and set about cleaning them along with Sasami. Again the table clattered with the sound of jaws dropping. 


	10. How long can She Keep it up?

How long can She Keep it up?

The next month and a half flew by so uneventfully that Tenchi doubted he lived in the same house with the same people. Aside from the token Mihoshi mishap or the Washu experiment gone awry not much of interest happened. Fights between Ayeka and Ryoko happened next to never and when they did happen it was never over him and lasted only a matter of seconds before everything blew over. The daily silence became overwhelming for Tenchi he missed the way thing used to be. Finally with a great sigh Tenchi realized that if things were going to return to normal the old Ryoko would have to return.

"But do I really want it all back the way it was?" Tenchi questioned the setting sun. In the past couple of weeks Tenchi had taken to spending his spare time up on the roof watching the sunset and the stars dust the sky. He missed the old Ryoko. He missed her attention. He missed the fights. He missed the daily mayhem. He missed Ryoko. He missed sitting up on the roof with her and watching the star come out. He missed listening to her talk about how much she loved the stars. He missed her teasing him about how much she loved him. He missed it all. He missed her. 

"I don't know why I miss her, I see her everyday." He told himself. But it wasn't the same. She didn't seem to want him. She didn't seem to need to be near him. She didn't seem to even need him! She didn't seem to love him! Love him? What did he care if she did or didn't love him? All he wanted or was willing to give was friendship? He had told himself all he ever wanted was peace and quiet and now with only a handful of days to go before he left all he wanted was for the carnival to come back. No, not the carnival; he wanted **her** back. Back the way she used to be. Not the way she was now. Not the cool, calm almost indifferent woman that had replaced his Ryoko. His Ryoko? 

Yes, his Ryoko the brash and rude woman that drank like a fish and cursed like a sailor. His Ryoko the strong, fearless pirate and soft, fragile beauty. His Ryoko the contradiction in terms with a child-like innocence, yet with a mind and body to make a priest sweat. His Ryoko the conflicted soul that had been made to do so much and yet tired to remain uncorrupted by the torment. His Ryoko with no better words for her than Ryoko…

Unresolved and just a bit more conflicted Tenchi rose from the chilled night air at the sound of Ryoko's voice.

"Lord Tenchi your dinner has been waiting, everyone else has finished their meals. I was lead to believe that you had been informed about the meal." She spoke not a hint of seduction or coercion in her voice.

"Yeah, I told Sasami that I didn't feel like eating when she told about dinner." 

"As you wish." With the off-handed comment Ryoko turned to leave.

"Ryoko can I as you a question?" Tenchi was unsure what to ask, but if it made her stay just a little longer anything would do.

"Yes, you may Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi winced at the now common placed term that she used to refer to him. It was one thing for the reserved, formal and shy Ayeka to call him that, but the outspoken Ryoko to call him that was almost too much. Looking at her he noticed she seemed so aloof, so distant Tenchi feared retrieving the old Ryoko had become more difficult than he had hoped it would be.

"Ryoko, I've asked you several times to stop calling me that." Tenchi's voice became strained with the obvious effort of his confused feelings.

"What would you have me call you Lord Tenchi?"

"Just call me Tenchi, please."

"As you wish Lord Tenchi."

"Ryoko."

"Sorry, as you wish Lo…Tenchi."

"Thank you Ryoko."

"You are welcome Lo…Tenchi."

"It's going to be hard to break that habit isn't it?" Tenchi chuckled with sympathetic understanding.

"Yes, is will be L…L…L…Tenchi." Ryoko stammered trying to comply with Tenchi's wishes.

"Ryoko, why did you change after you said you wouldn't?" Tenchi finally pooled the courage to ask one of the many questions buzzing around his head.

"Well, Lo…," stopping to clear her throat Ryoko began to speak again, "Well, Tenchi you asked me to and I thought it was finally about time that I started acting like an adult. Why do you ask?"

"Because nothing has been the same since you changed…Ryoko…uhmm…do you still…do you still…still…"

"Spit it out Tenchi, I'm going to end up as old as Washu if you don't."

"Do you still love me?"

"What a silly question to ask Tenchi. Of course I do, I could never stop loving you. Your like the little brother I never had."

"No Ryoko that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing…nothing. Ryoko promise me you won't tell anyone about what we talked about, please."

"As you wish Tenchi. Now if you don't mind I promised Sasami that I would help her with the dishes and then take her and Ayeka out to watch the fireflies."

"Can I come?"

"You can if you want, but I make no promises that it will be all that much fun for you as most of the time will be spent with us talking amongst ourselves. But as I said before, the choice is yours; you may do as you wish. Good evening Tenchi."

"Good evening Ryoko." Tenchi said in a resigned voice to her descending image. What was he going to do? And why did it bother him so much that he was apparently no longer the love of her life? How was he going to get the old Ryoko back? Did he really want the old Ryoko back? He just wasn't sure what he wanted. It all seemed so confusing and so hard. "Well I guess I'll go see what's on TV." Getting up Tenchi dusted himself off and gave up on his musings.

"Lady Ayeka, Princess Sasami are you ready for our trip?" Ryoko questioned to the closed bedroom door.

"Yes, Ryoko we'll be out soon." Sasami informed Ryoko.

"Okay I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay Ryoko." Sasami shouted out from behind the closed door.

Downstairs Ryoko silently sat next to Tenchi on the couch as the television glared back at them. Silence enveloped the couple with nothing but the television providing action and sound. Finally Sasami bursting down the stairs dragging Ayeka behind her and calling for Ryoko broke the silent tension that had formed between Tenchi and Ryoko.

"Ryoko come on let's go! Bye Tenchi!" Sasami said as she charged toward the front door of the house hauling a stunned Ayeka in tow. 

Ayeka has only enough time to say, "Yes, Miss Ryoko let us depart. Good-bye Lord Tenchi," before Sasami dragged her out of the house.

"Good-bye Ayeka, Sasami." A surprised Tenchi replied to the rapidly disappearing images of the princesses.

Rising from the couch Ryoko turned to Tenchi and said, "Good-bye Tenchi, have a nice evening." Ryoko said over her shoulder to Tenchi.

"Good-bye Ryoko." Tenchi solemnly said to her back as she left in stately silence. Once she was gone Tenchi shut-off the television with a decisive slap and left for his room thoroughly unsettled by Ryoko's lukewarm attitude towards him. 'Tomorrow,' he thought to himself. 'Tomorrow I tell her I want the old Ryoko back. I'll tell her how much I…' unwilling and unable to finish the thought Tenchi entered his room.

Down by the lake Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko and Ayeka sat on the grass waiting for the fireflies to make their presence known.

"How long do we have to wait Ryoko?" Sasami asked as she chased Ryo-ohki around the lawn.

"Not too long, Princess Sasami. Just be patient and it will all come to you."

"When will Miss Washu get here Miss Ryoko?"

"She should be here soon. Did you remember to bring your bathing suit?" Ryoko asked with a knowing wink.

"Of course I did, it's pretty hard to forget something so simple. So is Lord Tenchi going to join us or can we misbehave as much as we wish."

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that he won't join us so it should be safe to enjoy ourselves as if he wasn't coming."

"So my little Ryoko what are you two up to?" Washu questioned as she placed the bag in her hand down on the ground next to Ryoko.

"Not much mother, so are you ready to give Sasami her firefly show?"

"Of course I am Little Ryoko, shall we off?" Offering her hands to Ryoko and Ayeka, Washu helped them up.

"Well let's get this going."

Down by the water Sasami chased Ryo-ohki, "So are we ready?" Sasami asked slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Sasami we are." Washu replied. Opening the bag Washu found the first jar of fireflies, "Here's you time to shine boys, go for it." With that Washu opened the jar a sent the fireflies scattering in the night sky. One jar after another filled with differently colored fireflies were flung to the evening tapestry. Finally with the last jar opened and its fireflies released Washu sent everyone out to try and catch a couple.

The mayhem and ruckus that ensued attracted Mihoshi and Kiyone to join in the hunt. Eventually Ryoko settled down next to Washu and watched everyone else continue chasing fireflies. 

"Mother when do you think the "real" Ryoko should come back?"

"The second she wants to. Do you want to go back to the way you were?"

"I don't know? I don't really think I can. I sort of like the person I am now."

"Yes, that maybe true but we all love and miss the old you."

"Mom?"

"Yes little Ryoko?"

"Do I have to forget everything that's happened so far?"

"No Little Ryoko, you don't."

"Mom?"

"Yes, little Ryoko?"

"Do I have to change completely back to the way I was before?"

"No, this can just be another side of who you are. Human beings are always redefining themselves. The merging of the "old" you with the "new" you is just another form of redefining who and what "Ryoko" is."

"Mom, do you think we can keep what we have right now?"

"I hope so Ryoko, I really do. I don't think I can handle having been this close to you then suddenly returning to what we were before. But, that is up to you, what happens between us and where our relationship goes depends solely on you."

"Mom, I think I'm ready to redefine myself."

"And that would be as…?"

"As a loving daughter, a best friend, a big sister and an absolutely ravishingly stunning space pirate!" Ryoko stood, smiling down at her mother.

"Does that mean your ready to be "My Little Ryoko"?"

Nodding her head Ryoko replied, "What it means is that I'm willing to let everything that we've done, said and share during this charade be the new starting point, for everyone."

"Does that include Tenchi?"

"No, I've learned that I won't die if he doesn't want me, and that I have friends and a mother to give me the love that I've wanted." Ryoko's single gem began to glow with her returning powers.

Looking up at her daughter, Washu held out her hands for help, "Well my little Ryoko, I see the shell personality is almost completely gone, can you forgive me for reprogramming you without complete permission?"

"Yes, Mom I can, because I…." Ryoko trailed off, uncertain about her next words.

"Well, you better get going to Ayeka if you're going to do what you came here in the first place for." 

"Thanks, Mom." Ryoko turned to where her friends were still chasing the fireflies around. "Hey Lady Ayeka are you ready for our little swim?" Ryoko's voice held a note of challenge as she called out to the princess.

"Why yes Miss Ryoko I do believe I am." Ayeka said slightly winded as she neared the mother and daughter.

"Well you did say you wanted to know what it was like to feel free from having to live so constrained. So last one in the water has to clean Washu's lab for a whole week." Ryoko said as she bolted for the water shedding layers of clothing along the way.

"Hey you menace that's not fair!" Ayeka screamed as she chased after the pirate mimicking the disrobing process along the way.

"I love you too, my little Ryoko. And thank you for the second chance…for all of us." Washu said to her daughter's fleeing image.

"Hah! I win!" Ryoko yell as she reached the end of the dock naked. "That means you have to clean the lab!" Ryoko yelled as she dove into the water. 

"I don't think so Ryoko! You said the last one IN the water not last one TO the water." Ayeka said as she swam towards Ryoko along side the dock.

"Semantics." Ryoko said as she sprayed Ayeka with water.

"Hey you demonic withered old mummy I'll repay you for that!"

"Just try it Princess Prissy Pants and see what you get!"

"Take that you she-monster!" Ayeka said as she used her powers to form a large wave that crashed down on Ryoko.

After sputtering to the surface Ryoko turn to Ayeka, "Oh yeah, well try this on for size you over blown, aristocratic, egocentric, narcissistic, harpy!" With every word Ryoko's powers increased until a giant wave over-shadowed Ayeka.

"Now, now Miss Ryoko I was just kidding with that last wave…" Ayeka began to backtrack in the water as she tried to avoid the mammoth wave about to crash down upon her. 

Kiyone heard the commotion coming from the lake and saw the giant wave and screamed to everyone, "In coming!!"

Sasami turned to see the wave and look at Washu, "But Washu I thought that the clone didn't have any powers?"

"Well, the clone never existed, I used a sort of hypnosis to convinced the Real Ryoko that she was a clone without all the feelings for Tenchi that she usually has, I also programmed a little bit of Ayeka into the hypnosis program."

"Washu how could you do that to Ryoko." Sasami scolded the scientist.

"What you don't realize is that the program that I created was made with the help and acceptance of Ryoko herself. She chose this and now that Tenchi is giving signs of regretting his choice, the programming will slowly fade away. For a quicker return to the 'Old Ryoko' all Tenchi has to do is tell her he wants the 'Old Ryoko' back. But I don't think that will happen soon so we created this back-up plan."

"So there never was a clone, the real Ryoko has been here the entire time?" Washu nodded. "Will Ryoko remember all that has happened? Will she ever be the same Ryoko as before?"

"Well Sasami truth be told, I don't think Ryoko will ever be the same as before, but I do think that she will get really close. With any real luck what we'll end up with will be a combination of the 'Clone' and the 'Real' Ryoko."

"So you mean the real Ryoko and Ayeka have been getting along without fighting over Tenchi all this time?" Washu nodded in response.

"Yes, but Sasami you must remember that some of Ryoko's feelings towards Tenchi have been suppressed so it stands to reason that once the programming wears off the fighting over Tenchi will return."

"Well, at least they're getting along right now."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you there. Who would have thought that the first crown princess of Jurai would be skinny dipping with the galaxy's most wanted space pirate?" Washu commented as she watched the two friends playing in the water like two young children.

"But what about her powers? Why couldn't she summon as much power as before?"

"Because, in order for the programming to stick we had to override the gems influences. You see, the gems act as a sort of memory bank for Ryoko so to prevent the gems from erasing the programming the gems had to be nullified, thus Ryoko's lack of power. Now that the real Ryoko is back her powers are back."

Sasami listened only half interested as she watched Mihoshi and Kiyone join her sister and Ryoko in the lake. 

"Washu, do you think I can go and join them, it looks like so much fun!" Sasami said unsure.

"How 'bout we both go and join them?" Washu said as she took her adult form. 

Sasami stood; surprised by the change. As she began to form the words to the question, Washu answered.

"Why right?" Sasami nodded her head. "Because its about time. Ryoko has matured enough to want me as her mother; I think it only fair if I actually looked the part. I mean it is silly having someone that looks like Ryoko calling someone that looks the same age as you "Mom"." Again Sasami nodded. "Well let's go!" 

Sasami ran for the lake, shedding clothes just like she had seen her sister.


	11. Down by the Lake

Down by the Lake

Drawn by the sounds of mirth and laughter Tenchi emerged from the tree line to see Sasami leaving Washu's side and turning to run to the water. 

"Hello Tenchi, I was wondering how long it would take for you to get down here." Washu spoke trying to distract Tenchi as she watched Sasami preparing to disrobe.

Tenchi turned to Washu just as Sasami began to disrobe. Washu released as sigh of relief. 

"Hello little Washu, the house seemed so empty that my father and I decided to go for a walk."

"Nobiyuki is HERE?!?" Washu questioned.

"Well, yeah he was walking next to me a minute ago. I lost track of him the second we heard everyone's laughter."

"Uhm Tenchi, would you mind helping me look for you father?"

"No, not at all little Washu."

"Thanks!" with a start Washu began ambitiously searching for Nobiyuki.

Down by the lake laughter, taunts and splashing continued unabated.

"I am the Water Queen!" Ryoko said as she hovered over the water.

"Well, Water Queen, meet your Empress!" Ayeka said as she gathered her power and generated a monster wave.

"Oh yeah, like that little wave is gonna scare me princess."

"No that one won't, but the one behind it will!" Ayeka laughed at the stunned face of Ryoko as she was blasted by first one wave and then the next.

"Ayeka that was mean!" Sasami said as she recovered from laughing at Ryoko's expression.

"Yes, but funnier than hell!" Ayeka continued to cackle.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU PURPLE HAIRED CHIPMUNK!!!" screamed a sopping wet Ryoko emerging from the water like phoenix from the ashes. Rising high into the sky with the full moon's pale beauty silhouetting her form, Ryoko's gem glowing bright as faint transparent wings shaped at her throat. Ryoko brought her hands together before her, and slowly formed a ball of energy between them as she began to power up.

From his position at the bank of the lake Tenchi's head swung around to see the source of the angered voice. Seeing the naked, winged, wet image of Ryoko, Tenchi could only stare at the seemingly ethereal image above him. "She looks like an angel…"

"Ryoko, she was just kidding around." A slightly scared Sasami tried to cajole the irate space pirate.

"It's too late now Sasami, she way too pissed off. I suggest we all run for our lives!" Kiyone suggested as she bolted from the water as fast as she could swim.

As the ball of energy began to grow in luminosity a channel of water shot up from directly below her into the energy ball. Soon a mammoth orb of water and energy had gathered in front of Ryoko and with a terrifying battle cry she thrust the ball with all her force at the helpless princess.

"Ryoko, NO!" demanded a motherly Washu. At the sound of the words the hurtling ball stopped mere inches from Ayeka's face.

"But Mom she deserves it." A petulant Ryoko whined to her mother, as the ball hovered and quivered with a liquid urgency a petrified princess starrd at it.

"Ryoko I said no! Besides the longer your out of the water the longer Nobiyuki can stare at you!" Washu began to laugh as a shocked Ryoko and energy ball dove for cover under the water's surface.

A shaken but extremely thankful Ayeka emerged from the water into the waiting towel a robed Sasami offered her. 

"Thank you, Little Washu."

"Please Ayeka call me Washu, I think it's a little silly for you to call me "Little Washu" when I'm in this form." Washu commented to Ayeka as she watched Ryoko convince Sasami to continue playing. 

"As you like." Both watched as Ryoko and Sasami fazed out of sight and then returned.

"Washu?" Ayeka questioned as she watched a now bathing suit clad Sasami and Ryoko return to the water.

"Yes, Ayeka?"

"I thought Ryoko couldn't summon her powers, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is just fine, my little Ryoko is back, better than ever."

"Washu?"

"Yes?"  


"I thought Ryoko needed all of her gems to form her wings and yet just before you stopped her I could have sworn I saw them."

"You did see them, and yes Ryoko does need all three gems for the full power of her wings, but I'm still not sure how she was able to do that exactly but my guess is…in cases of a perceived need either emotional or physical she can for short times absorb energy from the living objects around her to simulate an alternate power source. Thusly creating the faint wings you saw."

"Oh. But then why hasn't she done that before?"

"My little Ryoko has done a lot of maturing in the past few weeks and with the self-discovery came a better understanding and manipulation of her powers."

Ayeka turned her head to stare at the now innocently playful former pirate. Watching Sasami, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi splashing around in the water made her mourn her own loss of innocence. In a way Ayeka envied Ryoko to have found a way to regain the innocence of childhood. With an adult's perspective Ayeka looked fondly upon her friends and family as they played with an abandon that only the safe, secure and innocent are capable of. 

"Lady Ayeka, why do you look so mournful?" Washu gently questioned.

"I sometimes miss being able to play the way they do. The freedom of feeling and expressing everything you feel the way they do. I promised myself long ago that I would never allow the requirements of courtly life to take away Sasami's beautiful personality and replace it with the stiff, reserve required of a courtier. I just wish I could enjoy that same freedom along with her." Ayeka sighed wistfully.

"Ayeka when you were in the water playing with Ryoko how did you feel?"

"I felt…I felt happy…" Ayeka's voice drifted off.

"Did you feel safe, well up until Ryoko was about to decimate you?" Washu questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes, even when I was face with the threat of the blast, I didn't really fear for my safety. In the past maybe, but this new Ryoko is my friend and I'm confident no matter how angry she gets she'd never intentionally hurt me."

"Maybe, just maybe Ayeka despite all your training, primping, and tutoring you've retained some of the little girl deep down inside. When you're around Ryoko you seem to forget all the boundaries and restrictions on your emotions. In a way I think you were meant to be friends. She allows you the freedom of expression that you deny yourself. And you offer her the control over her emotions she needs to become more human."

"Do you think the merged Ryoko is going to be okay?"

Looking at her daughter splash around in the water with Sasami trying to convince Mihoshi back in, Washu gently smiled. "Yes I do. Look at her; right now with Sasami and Ryo-ohki she is the child that Kagato stole from me. It will take her awhile because even now Ryoko is still learning what it means to be human, despite all her experiences in so many ways she is as innocent as Sasami and as fragile as crystal. Ryoko still has to learn the rules and nuances of human interaction, but soon before our very eyes the person that seems so much like a child now will become the adult she was meant to be. And then Ayeka you will see how truly great a genius and mother I really am."

"You really do love her don't you?" Ayeka questioned with a surprised awe in her voice.

"Duh, what else did you expect? Well, enough of this kind of talk we need to round up the kids and put them to bed don't you think?" Washu said as she began to rise to her feet.

"Yes, they are all children in a way aren't they?" Ayeka said as she accepted Washu's outstretched hand and rose herself.

"Hey you're not THAT much older than Sasami and you're younger than Ryoko so quit sounding so old already." Washu said as she began collecting the various items that had been strewn about the grass.

"I know Washu, but sometimes I feel it."

"Well then what I suggest you do is go down there, go play with your friends and be the young lady you are and forget trying to be the eldest. Let Yosho and I do that okay?" Washu said as she looked down at Ayeka with a motherly smile.

Looking up at the adult Washu, Ayeka smiled and then in a complete departure from her usually reserved self wrapped her arms around the older woman and said, "Thank you, I will." 

"Hey, Princess that's my mom, you've got one of your own, leave mine alone." Ryoko yelled from her spot in the lake.

Turning to her friend Ayeka replied, "Yeah, well you'd better treat her right or I'll take her away!"

Appearing next to Ayeka in an instant Ryoko looked at Washu then Ayeka and with a slight quiver in her voice questioned, "You wouldn't take her away from me, not really? Mom, you still love me right?" The quavering insecurity in Ryoko's voice and the shining unshed tears in her eyes brought out the protective nature in both Ayeka and Washu.

At the same time both stepped forward to comfort the worried Ryoko. 

"Ayeka was just joking Ryoko, right Ayeka?" The princess vigorously nodded her head in reply. "There's no need to worry, and now that I've finally got my little Ryoko back do you think I would do anything to lose you?"

Shaking her head no Ryoko still looked on the verge of tears. The time spent with her emotions tightly in check was now over and the floodgates of insecurities and fears crashed open. While merging with Zero had released Ryoko's deeper hidden emotions toward Tenchi, this latest merging had released Ryoko's deeper emotions for the rest of the family. Breaking down into tears Ryoko grabbed Washu and cried her fears and desires into her mother's shoulder.

"Washu?" Ayeka quietly whispered.

"Shh, she'll be okay. She's just needs to deal with some things right now, go ahead and take everyone home we'll be there shortly." Ayeka gave Washu an uncertain look. "Trust me this is some thing I knew was coming, I just didn't think it was coming this soon. Go. We'll be fine I promise."

Accepting Washu's promise Ayeka turned and gathered the now sleepy Sasami and with Kiyone's and Mihoshi's help gathered everything and returned home.

After watching everyone disappear towards the house Washu began to comfort her seemingly inconsolable daughter. "Shh, Ryoko it's alright I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving you."

"Mommy?" Ryoko questioned through her tears.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"No, I mean do you like the person I've become? After all the things I've done and I've seen, is it possible for you to like the person I am now?"

"Ryoko I've loved you since before you were created and I have never stopped since that time. I am proud to call you my daughter, only someone as strong and as brave as you could have survived all that you have and still come back with a smile and hope for the future. I'll be the first to admit things between us haven't been as good as they should have been. I will never forgive that bastard Kagato for taking you away from me. You deserved a childhood, you were created to be more so much more than you can ever imagine. You were created to be the answer to the eternal question. You were created by and for love. Now know that love is what made you do you honestly think I would not like anything made from my own love?"

Sniffling Ryoko raises her head from Washu's shoulder and looks Washu in the eyes. "Would you like me better if I was more like Ayeka?"

"Of course not. You are who you are, and I love the person you are, always have and I always will. Now what makes you think I would want you to be someone you're not?"

"Nothing…Mom thanks for everything." Ryoko pulled away from Washu drying the tears that had streaked her face.

"No big deal. Well, lets get heading home before they wonder what I did to you. Okay?"

In silent approval Ryoko nodded to Washu. 


	12. Could it be you?

Could it be you?

Having searched the entire bank of the lake for his father as well as observed the goings on of Ryoko, Washu and Ayeka; Tenchi decided that since he couldn't find his father he would just head home. 

The last scene of Ryoko crying on Washu's shoulder cemented Tenchi's decision to ask her to change back. He wanted her back in his life, back the way she was. He wanted to wake up every morning and find her hovering over his bed. He wanted to have to fend her off, convincing both himself and her that her attention was unwanted. He wanted the quiet moments of shared silence on the roof. He wanted it all and he wanted more… More of what he still wasn't sure. All he knew was he needed things to go back, he needed her back, he wanted her back. Some part of him called out begging and pleading for his life to return to the daily chaos and mayhem. 

What would he do if she refused him? The mere thought seemed incomprehensible to him. Not having Ryoko back for his last few days at home? That wasn't even a possibility. She had to change back; otherwise he would never know where he stood with her. He'd never know if he meant as much to her now as he had before, and if he did what was he going to do about it? Still unwilling to admit anything or unable to decipher what it was his heart was telling him Tenchi let out a sigh as he noticed he was standing in front of the cave and not the house as he had intended.

"Why am I here?" Tenchi quietly questioned the cave's entrance.

"Why indeed Tenchi?" Yosho replied.

Spinning around to look at the source of the voice Tenchi saw his grandfather slowly approaching him.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Tenchi?"

"I was just walking home, and somehow I ended up here." Tenchi was unsure whether that was the entire truth, but since he was unwilling to deal with the implied meaning of his arrival at the cave he simply shrugged.

"Come on Tenchi, do you expect me to believe that you of all people got lost trying to find your way home from the lake, only to wind up in front of Ryoko's cave?" Yosho noticed the slight, almost imperceptible wince on Tenchi's face when Ryoko's name was spoken.

"No I don't expect you to believe it, but that's the truth." 

"Tenchi has it occurred to you that in less than two weeks you will be living in an apartment somewhere in Tokyo hundreds of miles away from this place, this cave, and her."

"What do you mean by 'her' grandfather?" Tenchi was startled by the accuracy of his grandfather's words.

"You still don't see it do you boy?" Yosho shook his head solemnly. Night after night for the past few weeks Yosho had watched Ryoko's indifference slowly wear at Tenchi's resolve. Day after day Tenchi became more reserved around her and seemed almost to resent her for her cool aloofness. 

Yosho remembered his own beautiful Achika and her own short struggle to understand the depth of her feelings for Nobiyuki. It hadn't take Achika long to discover her true feelings, but then Achika hadn't had half the rivals for her affection that Tenchi had. Sure before the girls that lived with him now had arrived Tenchi had been exposed to and interacted with girls. And before the opening of Ryoko's cave, seemingly endless numbers of girls marched through Tenchi's life never any one particular girl staying around long enough to make a lasting impression. Yosho heard about a few of the girls that Tenchi met at school and met even fewer. Tenchi's isolated yet charismatic charm drew females to him, but eventually drove them away. Tenchi always seemed capable of attracting girls, yet he never seem interested in a single one as anything more than a friend. But then Ryoko came, with her whirling tornado of excitement, adventure and mischief, into Tenchi's life forever changing the quiet, sedate boy into the young man he was today.

"What don't I see grandfather?" Tenchi's question cut Yosho's meandering thoughts off.

"What she means to you." Yosho said cryptically.

"She's just a friend, just like the rest, they're all just friends." Tenchi said trying to muster the conviction necessary to deny feelings he was unwilling to admit to.

"Fine then, don't be surprised when you lose her, because in so many ways you don't deserve her. You don't deserve any of them." Yosho's voice was no louder than a whisper, but in the silence of night it held all the sharpness of the crack of a whip. Turning on his heel Yosho left for the shrine, leaving a confused and blustering Tenchi in his wake.

"What do you mean I don't deserve her, or any of them?" Tenchi called out after his grandfather following the disappearing image of the sage older man.

"I'm not that bad, I'm better than most." Tenchi said in his defense trying to reach his grandfather.

"I've lived with all of them for so long, I can't just pick one and hurt them all."

"Tenchi do you remember anything of what Ryoko said to you before she changed?" Yosho's voice startled Tenchi, somehow the old man had manage to, in the matter of mere seconds, stand directly before Tenchi nearly knocking the boy down with the suddenness of the action.

"Yes, of course I do." Tenchi's voice was solemn as he looked down at his feet still trying to maintain his balance. "How could I forget?" She had screamed about not just her love but Ayeka's as well. 

"Well, if you do remember then what did she tell you about your indecisiveness?"

The entire scene of that day replayed in Tenchi's mind.

__

"So, I'm the problem. Am I really Tenchi? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, if you ever decided to get a spine and make up your mind about Ayeka and me. You wouldn't feel so trapped and there would be peace in this house? Did it ever occur to you, even just once, that there are other people in this house besides yourself? Did you ever think about what your indecision has cost both Ayeka and myself? Hmm? Just once did you ever stop to wonder what loving you as much as I do, as we both do, does to us? How not knowing whom you love, day in and day out, is killing us? Did you ever once notice how much we love you? How just seeing you everyday gives us both a reason to go on? I've loved you your entire life and Ayeka falls deeper in love with you everyday! We both would willingly die for you; do you think that kind of depth of emotion just falls out of the sky? Well maybe for you and only you it has."

"You're spoilt Tenchi! You know that? You have so many forms of love thrown at your feet, that you don't even recognize the depth of it anymore. It's just there, there for you to take and leave when you want! Well, not me! Not Anymore! If you don't want me, just say so Tenchi! Don't hide behind your righteous shield of friendship! I'm so sick and tired of wanting more from you, so much more than either you're willing to or capable of giving! If you don't want me, just tell me DAMN IT!!" 

For the first time Tenchi realized the meaning of the words that were yelled at him so many weeks ago. The declaration of love, the anger from years of pent-up emotions, the pained tremble to her words as she begged him to decide. Then, as his mind played over the words again he heard the words his grandfather told him to look for.

__

Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, if you ever decided to get a spine and make up your mind about Ayeka and me you wouldn't feel so trapped and there would be peace in this house?

Did you ever think about what your indecision has cost both Ayeka and myself? Hmm? Just once did you ever stop to wonder what loving you as much as I do, as we both do, does to us? How not knowing whom you love, day in and day out, is killing us? Did you ever once notice how much we love you? How just seeing you everyday gives us both a reason to go on? I've loved you your entire life and Ayeka falls deeper in love with you everyday! We both would willingly die for you; do you think that kind of depth of emotion just falls out of the sky?

The answer to his dilemma had been in her rant all this time. If he had just stopped to listen to what she was saying rather than refuse to admit or accept his guilt he would have seen, he would have heard. Tenchi stood silent in the cool night breeze as he thoughts raced around his head.

Yosho pitied the boy. From the look on Tenchi's face Yosho could see that the boy was starting to realize all that he may have thrown away. As the seconds flew by Yosho watched as his grandson's face went from shocked confusion to pallid realization. 'Poor Tenchi,' he thought. 'He just starting to realize what she said and what she meant.' When Tenchi's eyes began to tear and his hands began to tremble Yosho wondered what it was his grandson was thinking. Suddenly Tenchi slipped to his knees in the dry dirt in front of his grandfather. A fountain of emotion flooding him at once, startled by the action Yosho gently placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. 

Feeling his grandfather's touch Tenchi turned his head up to look into his grandfather's face. "I've lost her haven't I?" With unshed tears glistening in his eyes; Tenchi searched his grandfather's face for either confirmation or refutation.

"What makes you say that Tenchi?" The inexpressive face Yosho presented to Tenchi gave no answers to Tenchi's question.

"What she said in the end, she gave me the same warning that Mot…nobody… … I…I didn't think much of it at first, but now? I'm scared! I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose any of them?"

"What did she say to make you think this Tenchi?" Yosho said as he helped Tenchi up and directed him to a log.

"Ryoko?"

"Yes, Both Ryoko and this…nobody."

"Well…uhm…er… Mot… I mean nobody said that I shouldn't take too long or my true love might leave me."

"And what did Ryoko say?"

"She said 'Someday you're going to see how much we love you and you'll make a choice. And when that day comes, it just might be too late.'"

"Well, I can see why you should be apprehensive Tenchi."

"Do you think I've lost her?"

"No, I don't Tenchi, but you will if something doesn't change real soon. But, I wouldn't worry about that just yet Tenchi, now that you have accepted your feelings in all of its depth for the girls, you have started down the path for your future. Don't fight your heart and its instinct to love Tenchi or you will only have yourself to blame for you loneliness. Now get to bed and get some sleep, you have several chores waiting for you in the morning."

"Thank you grandfather." A tired and unsettled Tenchi made his way back home.

As he watching his grandson's retreating form disappear into the twilight's darkness Yosho silently prayed for Tenchi's happiness. "Take care of him Ryoko, and be patient he'll come around. I'm sure."


	13. The night has a thousand eyes

The night has a thousand eyes

Arriving at his house Tenchi looked up at the building. This. The house where his family, as strange as it was, lived meant more to him at that moment than anything on the planet. Entering through the front door Tenchi made his way through the house to his bedroom. Yawning Tenchi entered his room and changed for bed. Flopping on to his bed Tenchi fell asleep before he managed to get under the covers.

That night Tenchi had the same dream he had well over a month before, dreams of nightmare and daydream fantasy. Future and past, real and imagined combined once again, revealing to him his heart's true love. Tenchi languished in her arms and wept at her deathbed. Tenchi lived through the happiest and the most tragic moments of his burgeoning future. For what felt like lifetime after progressive lifetime, Tenchi experience everything possible. Again and again Tenchi lived his life with his true love, but unlike before he could see her face, with its mischievous golden feline eyes and dangerously seductive lips. 

With a smile on his face Tenchi gladly dreamt the night away feeling secure in the knowledge that this dream brought him. He hadn't lost her yet; there was still hope to win her back. With a contented sigh Tenchi continued on with his dreams feeling a little more expectant about the next day.

Unable to sleep herself, Ryoko decided to return to her old pastime of watching Tenchi sleep. With the exuberance of the old Ryoko yet with the restraint of the new Ryoko, the young woman hesitantly flew to Tenchi's room. Just outside his door Ryoko debated about what to do next. Unwilling to return to her old habits but yearning to see Tenchi just once more, Ryoko stood torn between instinct and necessity. Finally with more strength of determination than she thought she possessed Ryoko turned on her heel with a yawn she went to her room, denying herself the one thing she wanted to do more than anything in the world… Be close to Tenchi. 

Meanwhile, Tenchi despite his sleeping had felt Ryoko's presence close to him. Like a bottle being carried out to sea by the tide Tenchi could feel her emotions and thoughts hovering just outside of his grasp. He knew that if he could just touch them he would know where he stood with her and she with him. Straining and stretching with all his might Tenchi tried to grasp the intangible mist that see always just out of reach but strangely just up ahead.

The rest of the night's dream was spent with Tenchi constantly extending and struggling to reach the mist. Finally by morning Tenchi had given up hope and stop reaching leaving his hands to tiredly fall at his sides. And then by its own accord the mist wrapped itself around him and bound him indelibly to Ryoko heart, mind and soul.

In the silence of her lab Washu sat in amazement at the nearly overwhelming flood of information about Tenchi that suddenly started flowing onto her screens and into her mind. After a moments confusion Washu realized the implications of the deluge of information to her database. 

"They've bonded, but how?"

"Simple, he let it happen."

"Tsunami, I thought that this wasn't suppose to happen for another couple of years? I thought he was suppose to be free to go off to college without the bond?"

"You thought correctly Washu, but unfortunately as you well know, Tenchi is his own man so to speak and his decisions do not necessarily follow his destined path."

"So what are you telling me Tsunami?"

"I'm telling you that Tenchi makes his own destiny."

"I can understand that Tenchi follows his own path, but why should that affect his bonding with my daughter? Ryoko wasn't pushing for it and I honestly don't think that she's all that preoccupied with Tenchi being her end-all-be-all. It just doesn't make sense, wouldn't Ryoko have to actively want to bond with Tenchi first?"

"Well, yes Washu she would. Unless…." Tsunami finished coyly.

"Unless what Tsunami?" Washu asked with mild annoyance.

"Unless any one of the Chousin decided that now would be as good a time as any."

"Meaning what Tsunami?" Washu was getting tired of her cryptic answers. Suddenly where Yosho derived his manner of answering questions made complete sense to Washu.

"Meaning," Tsunami said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I think its about time Ryoko received her reward for never becoming Kagato's ally. I think she deserves it. Don't you?" Tsunami's question was meant to raise Washu's defenses.

"Of course I think she deserves to be happy. Of course I think she deserves to be love by the kindest man this planet has to offer. She deserves that and much more, what I don't understand is why? And don't give me any of that crap about thinking that she deserves it, or that it's about time someone lighted a fire under Tenchi's ass! I know enough about the whole situation to know better than to think that it's simply a matter of you being compassionate to Ryoko's cause! Now tell me why dammit!?!" By the end of her speech Washu was fairly screaming.

"Because sister you need to remember your past and you won't be able to do that unless Tenchi feels confident enough to give Ryoko back the gems."

"What does my memory have to do with any of this?" Washu was now hopelessly confused.

"Washu you are one of the three Chousin. Long ago the Chousin each chose their individual paths to follow. Eventually as is the way of all such things the Chousin will return to meet again and decide their paths again. I have found you and soon we will meet our sister Tokimi. On that day the fate of our family and maybe even the universe will be decided. I thought it a prudent idea if the whole Ryoko+Tenchi+Ayeka triangle was settled before then."

"Yes, but by bonding Tenchi to Ryoko haven't you created an artificial situation? Did Tenchi honestly choose Ryoko or did he simply fall in love with a person that he is bonded to on a spiritual and mental level? By bonding them how could Tenchi possibly make his decision without being biased in favor of Ryoko?"

"I thought you would be happy Washu?"

"I am but don't you see, he will always doubt whether or not he honestly loves her. As long as he is bonded to her, he will never be able to choose between Ayeka and Ryoko, his judgment is just too clouded."

"Washu would it help any if I told you he chose this?" Tsunami said the honest compassion and understanding relieving some of Washu's anxieties.

"No, not really!"

"Fine. If you will not believe me than will you believe your machines?"

"Yes, I know there's no way for you to completely tamper with them without some sort of alarm going off."

"Well then, with your new insight into Tenchi why don't you question him with your computer?"

"What? You mean runt around in his brain like a pig searching for a truffle?"

"Why not? You do it to Ryoko all the time!"

"Yeah, well that's different. Ryoko's use to it!" Washu staunchly defended herself.

"Please, pray tell how one gets use to someone else rummaging through their mind?" Tsunami said with a victorious grin as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine you have a point." Washu sheepishly admitted with a childish pout.

"Why thank you 'Little Washu'." Tsunami was enjoying annoying Washu.

"Please don't call me that when I look like this I told Sasami that I would have thought you would have gotten the message at some point." Washu returned snappishly.

"Yes, well why don't you get back to what you were doing?"

"Fine, I just use my link to Ryoko as a link to Tenchi."

"Yes, that would seem to be the most logical route to pursue." Tsunami said, deliberately antagonizing Washu.

"Look if you want me to do this so that I'll believe you I strongly suggest that you …CAN IT!" Washu was now irate with the ghostly apparition of a goddess.

"Okay, I'll will be silent while you perform the necessary investigations."

Using her link with Ryoko, Washu connected to Tenchi and gently mentally probed through his memories and dreams. Washu watched a replay of Tenchi straining to reach an intangible mist. From Washu's outside perspective of the dream the seemingly intangible mist had a discernable shape and form… Ryoko. Washu continued to watch as Tenchi continued to stretch and strain struggling to reach the ghost-like apparition of Ryoko, which constantly seemed just outside of his reach. Tauntingly the diaphanous material that the apparition of Ryoko wore floated behind her to sweetly caress Tenchi's face. Amazed, Washu continued to watch as Tenchi closed his eyes seduced by the gentle touch of the flimsy material. After what seem like forever Tenchi opened his eyes and again began reaching for the teasing form of Ryoko. Finally Tenchi's seemingly endless stamina gave out and he tiredly dropped his arms to his side, stopped chasing the ghost and gave a great sigh of exhaustion and melancholy.

And in a surprising move the ghost turned at the sound of Tenchi's sigh as if it just now discovered Tenchi existence. For a split second the ghost appraised the tired young man then with an approving nod drifted to him as if drawn by his will alone. Then with a seductive smile, that only Ryoko could bestow, the apparition wrapped itself around him and soon disappeared leaving a smugly contented Tenchi in its wake.

Washu slowly detached herself from Tenchi's mind and then removed herself from Ryoko's. Washu had to agree with Tsunami, Tenchi had chosen to be bonded to Ryoko, and even desired it more than her now returned daughter.

"Fine Tsunami, he did want the bonding to happen, but did Ryoko is the next question?" Washu noticed the slight almost imperceptible fidgeting of the goddess.

"Well of course she did Washu. You know you can do the same thing to her to find out the answer."

"What are you soo nervous about Tsunami?" Washu asked with a chuckle to her voice.

"Nothing." The goddess replied almost too quickly.

"Well, rather than invading my daughter's mental privacy like I did Tenchi's how's about we ask her? Huh? What do ya' think?" Washu pointedly questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish Washu." Tsunami replied having recovered her stoic façade. 


	14. Bond? What Bond??

Bond? What Bond??

Ryoko silently slipped into Tenchi's room the next morning; quietly she watched his peaceful slumber just like she had months ago. Smiling down at her dearest love's face Ryoko deliberately kept her distance. Hovering just this side of the ceiling the only part of Ryoko's body that was visible inside Tenchi's room was her face. Ryoko had forgotten the pleasure of simply watching Tenchi sleep. It felt like years had past since she had felt the overwhelming rush of emotion each time he was near. But, just as with Zero so to did this latest merger give Ryoko a little more insight into herself. And while taunting and teasing Tenchi was fun it was no longer the driving need that it had been.

Suspended in semi-sleep something alerted Tenchi about Ryoko's presence. The same familiar warmth spread through his body as he felt her presence enter his room. Not as close as she use to be, but nonetheless she was in his room again watching over him, his nightly guardian. Not wanting to drive her away Tenchi simply basked in the warmth that her presence provided, while feigning sleep.

"Well Tenchi, I'd better go help Sasami with breakfast, seeing as Princess Prissy Pants had too much fun last night and is still sleeping off the side affects of our late night drinking binge. Geez, who knew she could pack that much away?" Ryoko quietly spoke from her transparent position. 

Tenchi snickered to himself at the mental image Ryoko's mind flashed of Ayeka becoming drunk in an attempt to out drink Ryoko.

"Well I gotta go. See you when you wake up…" and in a barely audible voice Ryoko added, "my love." Having said her piece Ryoko teleported to the kitchen.

Tenchi felt the warmth of Ryoko's presence leave him before he realized he was alone again. Opening his eyes Tenchi shot from his bed with more excitement then he had intended and landed flat on his face with a loud thump. His dreams had bonded him to Ryoko and while she had hovered over him, he had tested out this new bond. Feeling her presence and seeing through her eyes had been a new and curious experience. Seeing himself through Ryoko's eyes made him feel a little humble, but also very secure in his position in her life and heart. Lifting himself from the floor Tenchi gathered his thoughts.

"Well seems I'm a cross between Don Juan, Benjamin Brett, Jett Li, Jackie Chan, Chow Yon Phat and Prince Charming. How I'm ever going to live up to all that I have no idea." Tenchi walked over to his mirror and studied himself. He definitely didn't see it. All he saw was what he always saw, the same confused, bumbling, shy guy he'd always been. Still standing and staring at his reflection Tenchi tried his darndest to reconcile the two different vision of himself. Ryoko saw a handsome, strong, agile Adonis. While all he saw was a scruffy, scraggly, boyish, wiry, occasionally klutzy not-quite-so-average young man. "So much for taste." Tenchi joked to himself. Brushing aside his insecurities Tenchi set about beginning his day.

Down in the kitchen Ryoko, while in the middle of helping Sasami set the table, simply stopped dead in her tracks and started zoning out. "Yohoo, Ryoko! Wake up!" Sasami waved her hand in front of Ryoko's face in order to wake up the now catatonic space pirate from her trance. 

"Huh!?!" Shouted the startled pirate who jumped back from the intent stare of the little princess.

"Ryoko, what's wrong are you okay?" Concern filling Sasami's voice and shadowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little distracted."

"Well, okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, its just…Sasami have you ever… I mean did you ever… Oh forget it!" Frustrated Ryoko busied herself with her daily chores having taken a liking to helping around the house after her little change.

"What's up with her?" Questioned a yawning Ayeka.

"I don't know; she just started swaying in the breeze. I don't think she's been getting much sleep in the past couple of days." Sasami whispered to Ayeka.

"Well, I certainly have no idea how it's possible for her to not get any sleep with the amount of sake she drank last night. She drank enough to put a whole fleet of Jurai's finest into detox for a month."

"She practically drank herself stupid."

"I heard that princess, and no I didn't drink myself stupid. To tell you the truth Sasami the person standing next to you did." A sly grin slowly spread its way across Ryoko's face, infuriating Ayeka to no end.

"Ayeka help me finish setting the table. Ryoko you go tell everyone that breakfast is ready. Okay?" Sasami spoke to both as a mother would to her two bickering children. 

"Fine I'm outta here." Ryoko said as she turned on her heel.

"Good riddance." Ayeka said as she marched towards the kitchen.

Sasami stood in the now empty dining room sighed then shook her head.

Entering the lab Ryoko searched around for Washu, occasionally calling for her. Finally finding Washu seated on her floating pillow seemingly talking to thin air Ryoko approached her.

"Well, rather than invading my daughter's mental privacy like I did Tenchi's how's about we ask her? Huh? What do ya' think?" 

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

Startled by the close proximity of Ryoko's voice Washu threw out her hands to save herself from falling off of her pillow. Turning to Ryoko Washu noticed that Tsunami was no longer visible.

"Mom?" Ryoko's voice now carried a worried tenor.

"Oh, no one dear. Just you know… myself again." Ahem. Washu cleared her throat and turned to glare at the last spot Tsunami had occupied. "I was just…Ryoko I have a question for you?"

"Uhmm, okay mom I'll try and answer it for you." Ryoko was confused by the change in the elder woman's attitude.

"Well, I was wondering has anything odd happened to you recently?"


	15. An Awakening

Wow, 14 reviews!! My ego can no longer fit into the same room with me. It just sits in the living room taunting my boyfriend and stealing the remote. At this rate I'll have to rent a separate apartment for it and make daily checks on it to make sure it's not getting too fat. I'm really surprised my head is still small enough to allow me entry into my dark, corner of inspiration. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I'm like a puppy, stroke my ego, make encouraging sounds and I'll try my best to please. So without further ado here's my best to please.

An Awakening

"Well, I was wondering has anything odd happened to you recently?" Washu questioned.

"I...I...Well...Uhm...I'm not sure..." Ryoko struggled to explain how she felt. Finally with a defeated sigh, Ryoko hung her head.

"Are you okay?" Washu was concerned; Ryoko never acted like this!

"Yeah...It's just.... Well you see... OH DAMMIT!!" Ryoko struggled for a while before frustration took over. Ryoko began scratching the back of her head and looking at Washu with a silent plea for understanding.

:: Mom, I can hear him. In my head.:: Washu nodded her understanding, she herself was feeling the backwash of Tenchi's unguarded thoughts, it must be overwhelming from Ryoko's side of the bond. ::No Mom, you might think you understand, but you don't. He's here, in my mind. Almost like a physical presence. It's starting to hurt. It wouldn't be so bad if it was actual coherent thoughts but I only get the background noise.:: Ryoko clamped her eyes shut trying to make the rush of constant sound fade from her mind. 

Not understanding her daughter's affliction but wanting to comfort her, Washu stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ryoko's sagging shoulders. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Washu asked as she petted Ryoko's hair and tried to soothe away the pain.

Nodding her agreement against her mother's shoulder, Ryoko felt near tears. It had been extremely difficult to not break down if front of Ayeka and Sasami. While Ryoko knew Ayeka could accept the growing bond between Tenchi and herself. Ryoko doubted she would be anywhere near happy about anything as deep as what was actually happening. Ryoko had been about to ask Sasami about her bond with Tsunami when the other princess had come into the room. What had really stop Ryoko cold though was the stray coherent thoughts from Tenchi that broke through the constant din of noise. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not but the thoughts came surging at her with the force of a truck.

Washu whispered soothing words into Ryoko's ear as she rocked back and forth. _Why had Ryoko suffered so negatively and Tenchi so positively to the bond_? Then with a mental slap to the head and a DUH! Washu quickly reviewed the bonding process. The only difference being Tenchi had chosen, Ryoko had not.

__

Well if I'm really what Tsunami says I am then I guess I'd better try and fix this. Washu thought as she concentrated and mentally reached for the power of the gems. In her mind's eye Washu saw the light of the gems like a beacon, shining light in a vast sea of darkness. Finally arriving at the crimson glowing radiance, Washu reached out and touched godhood.

In a flash of brilliance both Ryoko and Washu floated on an invisible current. The gems' power folded and wrapped around both Ryoko and Washu. Sensing the return of their mistress the gems' power expanded and engulfed the pair. Somewhere in the back of her mind Washu realized that this wasn't going to be easy to get out of. Then as more power surged through her coherent thought was forgotten. 

The pair was sheathed in red light; both shone with a dazzling light that came from within. Ryoko unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around Washu as the power overtook them. The gems' power was strengthening the psychic bond they shared. Now the noise of Tenchi's mind was completely drowned out by the silence of Washu's. And as more power flowed between and through the pair, Ryoko held tighter to Washu. 

Up in his room Tenchi felt the whisper of Ryoko's mind fade. Passing off the loss as Ryoko psychically shielding herself, Tenchi continued about his day, with an unaccountable sense of foreboding. While down in the kitchen, Sasami's eyes grew wide and she dropped the platter she had just prepared. Taking a moment to breathe, Sasami raced past the broken shards of porcelain towards Washu's lab. _May Tsunami help them_. 

Back in the lab the light radiating from mother and daughter was blinding. Soul bound to soul and mind bound to mind, to the gems Ryoko was simply a component of the Goddess Washu, not a separate entity. So, as things are wont to do, Washu slowly (achingly so for the gems), transformed into her Goddess form and slowly the person known as Ryoko became absorbed into the goddess collective consciousness.

From within the safe cocoon of Washu's consciousness Ryoko could feel herself slowly slipping away. The security that Washu's presence offered and the comfort that the near absolute power of the gems offered undermined Ryoko's will to survive. Soothe into a state of peaceful tranquility, Ryoko gave in to the inevitable. Washu however was overwhelmed by the power. Fear for her child and fear of the vast knowledge laid before her, caused Washu to secure her hand in Ryoko's hair a little more firmly.

From his position at the shrine Yosho felt the pull of the Tenchi-ken. Something was happening to the gems, he could feel it. With the practiced pace of a true priest, Yosho began the trek to the house. More than halfway down the stairs Yosho felt a powerful surge flash from the house. When the wave of power reached Funaho the tree began to glow. Then when another wave tore from the house and slammed into Funaho the tree shot a beam of pure light straight to the heavens. And when the wave passed over Yosho, his centuries old disguise dropped. Fear for his now extended family coursed though his veins. Anything powerful enough to short-circuit Funaho, causing the ship-tree to shut down and send out an immediate distress signal could easily hurt them. Forgetting his training and acting purely on emotion Yosho raced to the house, completely disregarding his appearance.

As Yosho arrived near the house the entire building was illuminated with an eerily familiar light. An unseen wind made entering the establishment difficult. Finally reaching the door, Yosho had to cover his eyes with his hand in order to see anything. Noticing Ayeka in the kitchen trying to make her way to the lab, Yosho began a mental headcount. Arriving at the closet door Yosho had past by Mihoshi, who had been trying just as valiantly as Ayeka to make her way to the closet door as well. Placing his hand on the door, Yosho screamed with pain as making contact with the doorknob felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. Then the faint voice of Tsunami spoke to him. 'You are not to enter this place. Guard the entrance well, do not allow anyone, especially Ayeka to enter.' Nodding his acceptance, Yosho braced his hands on either side of the door, making sure to not make contact with the actual door, and waited for whatever turmoil that was happening to end.

On the other side of the dimensional doorway, Tsunami and Sasami were trying to find a way to safely separate the now nearly completely merged mother and daughter. The first surge of power had been the gems power acknowledgment of Sasami's presence. The second occurred at the arrival of Tsunami. Chousin to Chousin, the power of one called to the other. And when Tsunami's full consciousness had enter that realm, great torrents of power raced to embrace one of its own. Even Tsunami hadn't expected this type of display of power. Washu had never been capable of such boundless power. Then as Sasami's knowledge had seeped into her mind, Tsunami stared in fear, as she searched for Ryoko. Ryoko was the key to all of this, literally and figuratively. The gems acknowledged Washu as their master, but accepted Ryoko as one of its own. Ryoko was not an entity made to harness the gems, she was the living embodiment of the gems. Ryoko was an eternal. 

The full power of the goddess Washu existed on multiple planes. The power that had started all of this was on the goddess plane. Tsunami realized with dread that all those thousands of years ago, she had greatly underestimated the full power of Washu. With the power of the Goddess plane unattainable to outside dimensions, Tsunami had wrongfully assumed that the gems were Washu's sole source of Goddess level power. No, now the true extent of her powers was painfully obvious. The lion's share of Washu's powers laid deeply ingrained in her DNA, and Ryoko was a being created solely from Washu's DNA. The Masu simply gave form to genetic code. Washu's powers were a triumvirate, split amongst the goddess plane, the gems and Ryoko. 

Tsunami averted her eyes and tried to protect Sasami as the gem in Ryoko's unmerged wrist began to glow brighter than the couple bathed in light. Then without warning another explosion of power blasted from the pair quickly followed by a psychic scream that all in the household and some off the planet heard. With her last remotely rationally conscious thought, Ryoko made her single and final attempt to break free of Washu. The one thought that drove Ryoko morning, noon and night. TENCHIIIIII!!!! And with the scream a column of pure energy rose from the side containing the gem and grew with the speed of thought. And just as suddenly as the column had appeared so did Tenchi.

Standing confused and blinded next to Tsunami, Tenchi could only turn his head away from the blinding sight before him. Tsunami with all her might rose her voice above the roar that the rush of energy was making. "TENCHI, YOU MUST SEPARATE RYOKO FROM WASHU!! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW TO DO THAT! BUT IT MUST BE DONE IF YOU WISH TO SAVE RYOKO'S LIFE!!!"

Nodding with little understanding of the situation, Tenchi summoned his courage and slowly forced his way against the maelstrom of power rushing from the nearly singular being before him. Nearing the lone remnant of Ryoko, Tenchi grabbed the wrist. And when his hand made contact with the gem firmly imbedded in the wrist, the red glow flashed purple then blue. Concentrating his efforts and channeling the power he felt rising within him, Tenchi pulled on the wrists mentally trying to establish a border between mother and daughter. It took some time but slowly the singular being began to form two. It wasn't until Ryoko's shoulders and head had completely separated that Washu could gather enough sense of self to physically and psychically thrust Ryoko away. And with one final blast of energy greater than anything previously the two screamed their shared pain and split. Landing on either side of Tenchi the mother and daughter lay on the ground struggling for air, as the lab suddenly became silent.

Sensing that the worst of the danger was over, Sasami raced to Ryoko's side. Crying tears of fear Sasami watched as slowly Washu recovered consciousness and Ryoko didn't. Washu groggily rose to rest on her elbows and shook her head trying to clear to hazy fog clogging her brain. After gathering enough faculties to think clearly Washu turned to look at Ryoko, only to notice her daughter's prone position and pallid color. Trying to reach her daughter's side Washu attempted to crawl. Only to find that her strength was unable to comply with her demands. 

Tenchi dropped to Ryoko's side. While caressing her hair Tenchi vacantly replayed the events that had recently transpired through his mind. Tsunami stood aside and regarded the entire situation. The whole episode that just ended before her confounded the goddess. Tenchi should not have had enough power to separate Ryoko and Washu, not if his power stemmed from Tsunami herself. Trying to solve the enigma of Tenchi's powers Tsunami blindly gazed upon the scene before her. It wasn't until Sasami began pleading for her help that Tsunami returned mentally to the lab. With a wave of her phantasmal hand both Washu and Ryoko were lying side by side in Washu's bed. The three onlookers, with the same wave, were transported to stand next to the bed. With another wave of her hand, the two near comatose women slipped into a deep healing sleep. 

"Let them rest. They need it. Your question will be answered in time Tenchi, but for now I suggest you take Sasami to Ayeka and explain to the family what you witnessed down here." With her short speech done Tsunami nodded her head in the direction of the exit. Waiting for the concerned pair to leave the room Tsunami looked down upon her sister and her niece. This could complicate matters. There had always, since the existence of time itself, only been three Chousin. No more, no less. But now, if what she had seen had been any indication, the children of the Chousin were higher beings. Ryoko and Tenchi, who would have thought, either were capable of such great magnitudes of power. As Tsunami watched the pair sleep, she began rethinking her strategy and planning where to move her more important and strategic players. With on last thought before departing Tsunami prayed to that which existence derived, '_May Tokimi never discover either Ryoko or Tenchi's true powers_.'

TBC

Whew, well that chapter is done. I really strayed from the original intent of this chapter. That and I'm trying to test the waters for action sequences. I know this wasn't a real one but, there will be one soon and I figure better to cut my teeth now, then let you all suffer later. dennisud I don't think I'll be making this a R & A get T story, but I'm working on a songfic where Ayeka gets Tenchi all to herself. It's called Through the Fire. 

I'll try and update at least once every two weeks; reviews are amazingly helpful and inspiring. The story is changing direction complete from input alone. You guys are making this a better story than even I could have come up with. Thanks!! ^ _^

Stay tune for the next installment where hopefully some questions will be answered but even more questions will go unanswered. 

So what did you think?


	16. Revelations and Confrontation

Okay it's time for my pre-chapter rant. Thank you to all my beta's out there. You know who you are. You made this story a whole lot better, in my honest opinion. My previous beta has now officially dubbed herself my muse and her cat is her familiar. So watch out things could get really weird from here on out. Jordin the singing mouse and her psycho kitty are now in charge of the creativity department. 

I hope that the action sequence came out okay. I might have unintentionally borrowed some moves, I don't think I did. If you think I took your story I'm sorry. I try and re-write it. So anyway... On with the fic.

Revelations and Confrontations

"Yosho..." A startled Ayeka looked at the youthful face of her long lost brother.

"Ayeka, now is not the time to address this. I will explain everything later." The still aged voiced shock Ayeka out of her stupor. With a nod of acceptance Ayeka made her way to the living room. Watching Ayeka leave Yosho could only shake his head. He had no one to blame but himself for the pain he had seen in her eyes. _How would he ever explain his feelings to her_? Another shake of his head, Yosho placed those thoughts behind him and focused on guarding the door from Mihoshi's insistent reach.

"I demand that you allow me entry, Lord Yosho!" Mihoshi tersely issued the command using an unusually forceful voice.

For an instant the contradiction of a forceful and commanding Mihoshi confused Yosho. Quickly regaining his composure as Mihoshi attempted to barrel past him, Yosho blocked her. "I am sorry Miss Mihoshi, but I cannot allow you to pass."

"I understand that you believe you are protecting me, but I will have to arrest you if you do not step aside. Under stature 100.2350.15582.929873 of the Intergalactic code and Galaxy Police ordinance 13432.895498.3203 I must be allow access to unauthorized power discharges and anyone, royalty or not, will be detained on grounds of conspiracy. I have no wish to arrest you but if you restrict my access one more time I will be forced to detain you." Mihoshi rattled of the entire statement without missing a beat, the normally vacant look in her eyes was replaced by the hard glint of determination.

Yosho realized exactly how Mihoshi had made it to such a high rank. If something didn't happen soon an unintentional intergalactic stalemate would begin. "I understand your position Miss Mihoshi, but I cannot allow you to pass." Yosho repeated his statement, hoping that Mihoshi would relent.

"I'm sorry you said that Lord Yosho. Lord Yosho Masaki Jurai, I am formally charging you with conspiracy to conceal a restricted weapon, as such you will be detained for questioning by the Galaxy Police. Are you aware of your rights?" Mihoshi spoke clearly and distinctly as she prepared her handcuffs. When Yosho nodded, Mihoshi continued. "Good, I will review them as a matter of formality. You have the right to legal council, as a member of Jurai royalty you have the right to...." The lab door opened cutting off Mihoshi's words.

Both Tenchi and Sasami emerged from behind the door appearing exhausted and windswept. The pair could only stare at the scene before them. Mihoshi stood with a rigid posture, preparing to handcuff a young man that resembled Tenchi's grandfather. Looks of confusion and questioning past between the four as eyes shifted from one to another.

"Uhm.... Mihoshi? What are you doing to him?" Sasami asked.

"Better yet, who is he?" Tenchi questioned.

"Tenchi, Miss Mihoshi was simply informing me of my rights before she detained me." Yosho replied rather matter-of-factly. Stunned into silence Tenchi and Sasami could only gape as the aged and wizened voice of Tenchi's grandfather coming from the lips of a man that appeared only a handful of years older than Tenchi.

Silently returning her handcuffs to their holster Mihoshi replace her professional persona with the persona everyone was accustomed to. "Yoo-hoo, guys!" Mihoshi waved her hands in front of both Tenchi and Sasami's faces.

Finally, after Mihoshi's interference both Tenchi and Sasami came to their senses. Tenchi recovered fully first, "We need to talk. Please gather everyone. Washu and Ryoko are asleep and they are not to be bothered." At the questioning look on Mihoshi's face, Tenchi cut off her upcoming question before it was issued. "They need their rest. No one is to disturb them, is that understood?" Tenchi faced the trio of youthful faces and waited for answering nods before relaxing from his unconsciously tense stance. Holding his hand out in the direction of the living room, Tenchi waited for all to leave before walking away from the door.

As the quartet made its way to the living room and joined Ayeka, the confused princess watched as her family surrounded her. "Where are Miss Ryoko and Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked deliberately avoiding looking at Yosho.

Looking directly at Mihoshi and his grandfather, Tenchi answered Ayeka's question. "They're resting. No one is to disturb them; they have had a very tiring experience."

Everyone nodded accepting Tenchi's statement. "Now, does anyone have any questions about what has just happened?"

"Yes." Mihoshi, Yosho and Ayeka answered in unison.

"Okay, Sasami and I will try and answer them as best we can. Grandfather you first." Tenchi offered seriously nodding his head in the direction of young man sitting across from him.

"Well, first I will address the issue of my youthful appearance since I know that to some of you this might be disturbing. After I sealed Ryoko in the cave I discovered that the gems in the Tenchi-ken were keeping Funaho alive, which in turn staved off the hands of death from me. As time passed it became necessary to disguise my appearance. People tend to notice an eternally youthful person, but no one regards the aged with such scrutiny. After years of experimentation, I discovered an age at which people stop trying to guess exact years and start accepting whatever they were told. My appearance was just old enough to allow the wisdom of my years to be accepted, but youthful enough to allow me the freedom of motion required should Ryoko break free before the correct moment. Now with that said, Tenchi can you explain exactly what happened in Miss Washu's laboratory?"

"Not exactly, I arrived in the last few moments, but I think Sasami can." All eyes focused full attention on Sasami.

Squaring her shoulders Sasami began to speak. "The simple answer would be an awakening." At the confused looks that stared at her, Sasami sighed. "Washu is a goddess." Three pairs of eyes widened to impossible dimensions. Turning to Ayeka Sasami continued. "Do you remember talk of the Choushin?" At Ayeka's slack jawed nod, Sasami proceeded. "Well, if you remember in the old stories, there are three: One for Good, Light and all things pure; One for Darkness, Evil and all things destructive the third One for Balance, the merger of Darkness and Light, all things colored and varied,

the Wellspring for all things creative. Their names are Tsunami, Tokimi and Washu, respectively."

Sasami watched, as already impossibly wide eyes grew even larger. "Eons ago, the Goddess Washu became discontented with her position between the constant bickering of her sisters. So without much fanfare or warning, she left the goddess realm, becoming the demented scientist we all know and love. The outpouring of energy was Washu coming in contact with her goddess powers again." 

"But how, the other two gems are still in the Tenchi-ken?" Yosho questioned.

"Brother, are you naive enough to assume that the gems are Washu's sole source of Goddess powers?" Sasami questioned with a wizened voice that seemed well beyond her years. "I must explain some things to you three. First, some things that not even Tsunami truly understands. The powers of the Choushin exist on multiple planes. Not just Washu's but Tsunami's and Tokimi's as well. Just as Ryoko is the genetic, physical representation of Washu's powers, so to am I with Tsunami."

"But I thought Tenchi..." Ayeka puttered out as she watched her younger sister's head shake in a negative response.

"No, Tenchi has little to do with Tsunami, she would like to believe that she brought him his powers, but she didn't. She simply lit the initial flame. He is something more. No, Ryoko, Tokimi's champion and myself are all eternals. We are the living embodiment of their powers in this realm. Tsunami, Tokimi and Washu also have their true forms, which contain great latent power, they also have their power symbols, and should they return to the goddess realm, they would be all powerful. As you can figure, Washu's emblem of power are the three gems combined. Tsunami's is the ship tree Tsunami. And Tokimi's is difficult to explain unless you've seen its guardian D3. You see all things with the goddesses exist in triumvirates."

"But if you include the goddess realm that makes four?" Mihoshi blankly pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. But the goddess realm has no outlet to this realm. So the only extensions of their powers on this realm exist in the forms of their avatars, their emblems, and their true forms."

"But then how was Washu able to channel the powers of the goddess realm?" Again Mihoshi questioned.

"She didn't," Sasami said flatly.

"But you said..." 

Sasami cut Mihoshi off. "No, I never said that Washu touched the powers of the Goddess realm, you just wrongly assumed that. Washu was channeling the power of the gems and the power latent in Ryoko on a genetic level. Thanks to all of Washu's genetic tinkering with herself, she is no longer genetically what she use to be. Contrarily, Ryoko is purely a genetic Washu derivative without being an exact clone. The little genetic variance that the Masu offers is enough to make Ryoko her own person; a completely separate entity from Washu. Ryoko is rather amazing if you think about it. She truly is Washu's scientific crowning glory. The complete merging of Goddess level power with an amazingly powerful creature. I'm glad she is our friend especially now that her powers have been awakened."

"How is it possible for you to know so much Sasami?" Mihoshi was confused; not even she knew this level of detail about Washu or Ryoko.

"I have hidden this knowledge of myself and what I am for some time now. I've known all this since the day I snuck into Tenchi's room and touched the Tenchi-ken. The gems spoke to me. They reminded me of what I was. I've tried to hide the changes in the way I act from you all." Sasami hung her head; it had been a difficult time for her. Unable to speak to anyone, not even Tsunami.

"Sasami, I think I speak for all of us, you don't have to hide who you are from us." Tenchi spoke tenderly as he grabbed the young girl's hands.

"Oh Tenchi," Sasami said as she flung herself into his chest. "I was so afraid, more so than when I thought I wasn't me anymore. I'm not what you thought I was, I'm not even what Tsunami thinks I am. And the only person who could understand didn't know what she was either. I was so lonely." Sasami wailed, long held tears streamed in great sobbing torrents down her face.

"Shhh." Tenchi gently smoothed her hair as he whispered comforting words to her.

Ayeka sat back and reappraised her attitude towards Sasami. Through the years despite the fact that Sasami had grown Ayeka still treated her as a small child. It was difficult for Ayeka to rectify the image of this mature growing girl with mental image of her small angel-faced darling little sister. _Her darling little Sasami was an eternal_? _Those were mythical people that only came around once every thousand generations or so_. There hadn't been an eternal on Jurai since before 'The Great War'! Suddenly Ryoko's ability to slip past Jurain defense made sense. If Ryoko was as powerful as Sasami made her out to be, Ayeka was grateful for whatever deity had taken mercy on Jurai.

Returning back to the event before her Ayeka watched as Sasami sobbed into Tenchi's shoulder. _She's afraid I won't accept her again_. Ayeka felt guilty. _How could I have not noticed all the changes in Sasami_? Looking at her now, the differences seemed glaringly obvious. Placing her doubts to the back of her mind Ayeka moved to comfort Sasami. 

Feeling her sister's hands on her shoulder Sasami turned away from Tenchi's embrace on a sob and began a tearful litany into Ayeka's shoulder. Whispering more comforting words into her younger sister's ear, Ayeka smoothed the now disheveled hair away from Sasami's red and tear streaked face.

As sister comforted sister, Tenchi turned to his grandfather with a look that demanded a better explanation. His grandfather returned with a look of unabashed anger. _How dare the boy question me_? Nodding his head in the direction of the front door Tenchi made his way to the exit first. Yosho looked at Mihoshi, when she nodded her approval he rose and followed his grandson outside.

Outside a perturbed Tenchi paced away from the door and then back. Yosho emerged from the front door while Tenchi was turned away. "You wished to speak to me?" Yosho held his voice in rigid control, unwilling to allow the boy to hear how upset he really was.

"You lied to us. All of us. Especially Ayeka. How could you?" Tenchi railed.

"I had not intended to lie to anyone. No one ever asked me my age, not you, not Ayeka, not Mihoshi. None of you ever asked me my age. You all just assumed that I was whatever age you deemed appropriate for my looks. I simply didn't refute your beliefs."

"But you broke Ayeka's heart when you left. Then you did it again when she discovered that you were still alive. Now you've done it once again, since she discovered your true appearance. Does her pain mean nothing to you?"

"Her heartache is her own fault Tenchi. She chose to believe that I would eventually marry her. Despite every indication that I was opposed to the union she still hung her dreams on the pairing. Discovering my identity did not hurt Ayeka. Startled, surprised, scared even. Yes, it did all those things, but it never hurt her. And as for my true form hurting her, you are misreading her confusion and her acceptance as pain." Yosho's voice still remained calmly controlled.

It was one thing to be angry with the wise old man Tenchi knew as his grandfather. It was quite another to be angry with the arrogant calmly rational young man before him. Irrational anger surged through Tenchi. It was his fault that Ryoko was laying in that bed. It was his fault Sasami was crying her eyes out. All of this was his fault. "You're not my grandfather." The words were ground out with the force of a growl from behind clenched teeth.

"If I am not your grandfather than who am I?" Yosho knew what was coming. Had seen the irrational glint taking over Tenchi's gaze. Tenchi needed to release some of the anger of the situation and Yosho knew he was the best possible target.

"You're an imposter!" Tenchi spit out the words like a challenge.

"Is there something you want Tenchi?" Yosho mentally prepared for the fight.

"Fight!" Tenchi commanded.

Calling the Tenchi-ken to his hand, Yosho ignited the blade and stood calmly waiting for Tenchi to make his move. Yosho felt Tenchi summon his powers; it felt as if a god had descended to the planet. Points of bright blue light emerged from everywhere at once then raced at blinding speed towards Tenchi, surrounding the youngest Masaki in a cocoon of light. Then in a burst of brilliance the cocoon shattered and formed into three wings. Tenchi pushed his hands into the wings, forcing the transformation. In a matter of seconds Yosho was looking at a version of Tenchi he had never seen before.

Holding his right hand out Tenchi waited for the formation of his sword. As he grasped the bottom of the wing, Yosho watched in amazement, as the wing changed form. For a moment Yosho doubted himself, then collecting his thoughts and calming his suddenly rapid breathing, Yosho stood his ground.

"I said FIGHT!" Tenchi issued no more warning than the yell. With frightening speed Tenchi rushed at Yosho. Blades crossed and energy sparked around the pair.

"I am your Sensei; I will not take commands from you. If I must beat respect back into you then so be it." Yosho ground out as he thrust Tenchi back with all his might.

"Try it!" Tenchi screamed as again he raced towards Yosho.

Prepared for the blow that would come, Yosho secured his stance. And the second his feet scuffled into the dirt Tenchi veered to the left holding the sword with the tip pointing down and the blade completely to his left. Yosho immediately noticed the opening in the defense but doubted the legitimacy of it. So rather than attacking the weakness Yosho waited for Tenchi's attack to arrive. And with a force beyond his wildest imagination, Tenchi's blow landed. Blade skipped across blade as they met. Then with more agility than Tenchi had calculated for, Yosho sidestepped away from the full force of the blow.

No longer happy with telegraphing his actions Tenchi attacked, thrusting his sword up and around in a large arc. As Yosho moved to parry, Tenchi swiveled in a motion he had seen Ryoko perform and redirected his sword around the parry and through the hole in Yosho's defense. Tenchi's sword slid past Yosho's and stabbed at the air between sword and body. With a startled gasp Yosho opened his hands and with a wide circling arc of his arms rolled then dove away from the sword. Once away from the blade Yosho flipped back to his feet. 

Summoning the sword to his hands Yosho regained his composure and turned to Tenchi. Just in time to back away from the blow that was aimed at him. And before Yosho could regain his stance, Tenchi flew at him. Dashing across the short space that separated them, Tenchi rolled his grip on the sword so it pointed down then swung the blade at Yosho trapping the Tenchi-ken. With a lightening fast move Tenchi righted his grip on the sword and in the same motion pulled the Tenchi-ken from Yosho's hands.

Snatching the sword from the air then flipping backward Tenchi crossed both swords in front of himself, before pointing them at Yosho. Anger nowhere near abated Tenchi flung the Tenchi-ken at Yosho, the blade imbedding itself into the ground at the older man's feet. "You are no longer my Sensei." Tenchi huffed between huge gulps of air. And then, turning on his heels, Tenchi left.

Whew well, that's another chapter in the can. So tell me what you think? Like the action? Hate it? Think I'm going completely off my rocker? Tell me. Heck anything you say can't be as bad as the constant heckling I get from my best friend turned muse. Sick little demented troll that she is. Her cat's actually worst. Oh well. Next chapter, will hopefully deal with the Jurain royalty and counsels issues. But I make no promises, my muse is feeling peckish.


	17. Knowledge, Knowledge Everywhere and not ...

Knowledge, Knowledge Everywhere and Not a Thought to Think

TENCHIIIII!!!

All of royal blood on Jurai had heard the psychic scream. The force of the yell had rocked the Scared Hall of Trees. Both Funaho and Misaki had been deeply entrenched in a meeting with the High Council concerning the distress signal received from Yosho's ship, when the scream had temporarily paralyzed them. Both women sat staring blankly at an image projected before them. Ryoko appeared amidst a vast torrent of energy, her hair tossed riotously about by an unseen wind. Red, ghostly energy crackled to life around her and streams of power rushed the two queens blasting them with the residual force. In the vision, Ryoko was vastly more powerful than when she had attacked Jurai. This Ryoko could easily destroy anything she willed. This Ryoko terrified the brave queens. This Ryoko was a goddess.

Then, just as startlingly fast as the lone image of Ryoko had appeared, so to did an image of Tenchi. Yet, this Tenchi was not the same as they had met on Earth. No, this Tenchi was much older, wiser and more powerful. Tenchi slowly grasped Ryoko's wrist directly on the gem, and again a great wave of power blasted the staring pair. With eyes wide, unable to look at anything else, the duo watched as the power that flowed from the pair in front of them flashed from red to purple to blue then back to purple. Then together, the divine pair turned to look at one another and with movements that seemed to take years, the pair slowly closed to a kiss. When their lips met, a flash of pure white light surrounded the couple and then they were gone.

The entire council could do nothing more than watch as the two queens first grasped their heads in apparent pain. Then gape as an unknown forced grabbed the queens and shot their chairs across the room. Scared beyond reason, the council stared as a blast of unseen energy shook the two monarchs, lifting them to hover in a gossamer mist above the polished wooden floors.

Then, as an eerie silence settled on the conference room, the pair unfolded from their near fetal positions and opened their previously clenched eyes to stare unseeing at the far opposite wall. As the pair stared, they began speaking in a language similar to Juraian; the differences were slight and gave the council little difficulties with comprehension. The council deciphered that what Funaho said was a chant and the words that Misaki spoke were the reply. 

Funaho first issued the words, "I am the Guardian of the Void - all that has existed before time. I am the Child of that which created time."

To which Misaki replied, "I am the Guardian of the Light - all that exists during and throughout time. I am the Child of that which created all life."

Funaho returned, "I am the Protector of the Darkness of the Eternal Cosmos, from which all light is derived and eventually ends. I am the Child of Night."

Misaki's reply, "I am the Protector of the Brilliance of the Heavens, light of the stars which bring life to all that fall under their radiance. I am the Child of the Day."

"I am the Guardian of all that is caliginous and all that is ancient and archaic. I am the Child of the dead and the dying."

"I am the Guardian of all that is luminous and all that is neoteric and primitive. I am the Child of the living."

Then they spoke as one, "Together, we are the Guardians of All, without and within creation. Together, we are the Eternal Protectors of the Cosmos. Chaos and Reason, Light and Darkness we are the Children of all that was, will be and never can be."

With each phase spoken, the royal pair had slowly grown in brilliance. Then with a final blast of blinding white light, which had enough force to thrust all in the room to the walls, the royal pair plummeted to the glossy floor. It had taken several moments for those within the room to gather enough courage to approach the now unconscious pair. Once a brave few were at the queens' sides and had remained unharmed, the rest of the room emerged and rushed to aid the two monarchs.

Hidden within her sanctuary amongst the most powerful of trees, Tsunami set about the arduous task of healing the damage that the psychic scream had reeked upon her progeny. Tsunami could feel it. She could feel it coming with every fiber of her existence. The awakening of both Washu's and Ryoko's powers had issued an unwanted and unknown challenge to all beings of higher consciousness. Wave after wave of power had rolled off the pair and been flung into the deepest reaches of space at the speed of thought; Tsunami had felt the draw their power had. The rest of the cosmos would come for their powers, to control or destroy; the challenge could not remain without answer**.**

The Queens were Tsunami's two greatest and most powerful players. They would have to be involved. Such intrigue as this was always better left to the craftier minds of women. Somehow, the perceived threat that Ryoko posed would have to be diffused. Another issue to deal with would be the re-emergence of a youthful Yosho - this would present a difficult quandary. Tsunami pondered the many solutions and resulting reactions before arriving at a suitable answer. Finished with her task and smiling knowingly, Tsunami faded out of sight.

After his fight, Tenchi went straight to his room and prepared for a relaxing soak. Using the hot waters of the Onsen to wash away his stress, Tenchi closed his eyes and rested. Timed slowed for Tenchi in the soothing waters. Slowly, he began pondering the many recent changes in his life. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tenchi sunk further into the water. _How could Ie have let my anger get so far out of control. Great, the one time I actually beat grandfather and it's purely out of anger_. It was not done out of skill or with reason, but simply and solely for the emotional release. And in the end, there had been no release.

Shame pushed Tenchi further into the water. _What am I going to do now_? Honor demanded he fight his grandfather again. The power that Tenchi had used was well beyond what his grandfather was capable of. The match hadn't been fair or equal. Tenchi's sense of justice demanded that he give his grandfather the opportunity to fight in a fair match. _Okay, so come morning after chores and checking in on Ryoko and Washu, I'll would swallow my pride and ask for forgiveness from grandfather._

One worry down, a million more to go. What am I going to do about Ayeka? The bond with Ryoko was not going to make her very happy. How would she take it? How do I tell her? Rolling his eyes, Tenchi felt like sinking completely under the water's surface and never rising again. _And, as if concerns over Ayeka, Ryoko and grandfather weren't enough, school would be starting soon. Where did that leave the burgeoning romance with Ryoko? Where did that leave anything?_

Frustrated and even more confused, Tenchi slipped below the surface of the pool; hoping to drown his concerns in the water. When finally the call for oxygen was greater than the need for escape, Tenchi surfaced. Gasping for air, Tenchi stared blankly across the water. Finally, with a great sigh, Tenchi rose from the water and dried himself off. _It all seemed too overwhelming. What am I going to do about the girls? What am I going to do about school? I just can't leave now, can I?_ Shrugging his shoulders and deciding on giving up for the time being, Tenchi dressed and exited.

::Mom?::

::Ryoko?::

::Mom?::

::Little Ryoko?::

::Mom, I can't see you! Where are you?:: Panic was slowly filtering into Ryoko's voice.

::Shhh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay.::

Ryoko felt the comforting warmth of her mother's psychic embrace. In a matter of moments, the panic dissolved into a mild feeling of concern. ::Mom?::

::Yes, my Little Ryoko?::

::Where are we?::

::I'm not exactly sure.:: Washu mentally winced, the second the words were issued. Ryoko would begin to panic again.

::Are we alive?:: Amazingly enough, Ryoko remained calm.

::Yes, I think we are. Just not where we use to be. I don't recognize this place.::

::Mom? If I can't see you and I can't see myself does that mean we're asleep?:: Taking a moment to ponder the question, Washu's silence caused Ryoko a small amount of anxiety. ::Mom?:: Ryoko questioned apprehensively.

::Hmm?:: Washu replied absently.

::Nothing.:: Ryoko replied meekly.

::No, sweetie, please tell me. What is it?::

::Mom, is it possible that I...That we...That I no longer exist?::

::What do you mean?::

::Remember, Mom? Just before we got here? I was disappearing. Now I can't see or feel anything. Usually in my dreams I can at least see. Maybe I'm only inside your head?::

::No, you still feel like a separate entity. I'm positive that if we were merged physically, your mind would feel like a physical presence in mine. No, something else happened. But what is the question?:: Lost in thought, Washu unconsciously called to the power of the gems again.

::Mom, what are you doing? I feel funny...::

The next morning, Tenchi arose from his bed and began his day much like he had for most of his vacation. Suddenly, a faint and unusual, yet familiar, sensation rolled through Tenchi. _Huh_? _Oh no! _Tenchi raced from his position just before his bedroom door, through the hall and down the stairs. Approaching the kitchen, Tenchi scoured each room he entered for Sasami. _She'll know what's happening_. By the time he rounded the corner from the stairs to the living room, he saw Sasami making her way to the broom closet. By the time Sasami had arrived at the door, Tenchi was right at her heels. Both entered and raced through the lab to the bedroom where mother and daughter rested.

As she entered the hidden chamber, Sasami gasped at the sight before her. Mother and daughter lay on the bed, obviously still sleeping deeply, but the pair was completely sheathed in a faint, diaphanous, almost ethereal flame. Not seconds behind her, Tenchi felt, rather than saw, the events happening before him.

Knowledge. Unbounded and limitless, knowledge flowed into the pair. Everything and anything; future, past and present combined in a fabulous deluge of information. People, places, planets, civilizations, galaxies; moment after moment in time flowed in a cacophonous stream of erudition.

Somewhere deep within the inundation, Ryoko faintly felt the constant noise of Tenchi's mind. Like a lifeline, Ryoko followed the thought stream back to its source. Once there, Ryoko psychically pushed through the barrier of Tenchi's conscious mind.

::Tenchi?::

"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked around the room searching for the source of the sound. It hadn't come from the body that lay prone before him.

::Tenchi, can you hear me?::

"Ryoko, what's going on?" Tenchi looked confused. Ryoko's lips hadn't moved, yet he could hear her perfectly, as if her lips were right next to his ear.

::Tenchi, are you there?:: Ryoko's voice was starting to become agitated.

"Ryoko, I'm right here." Tenchi tried to calm her. Why couldn't she hear him?

::Tenchi?:: Ryoko's voice was soft and held the tremble of tears.

"Ryo...." Sasami tapping him on the shoulder, cut off Tenchi's words.

"Tenchi, why are you calling out to Ryoko?" Sasami was pretty sure of the answer but wanted to make certain first.

Distracted by Ryoko's calling, Tenchi turned blank eyes to Sasami and half-heartedly answered, "She keeps calling me."

Hoping her suspicions were correct, Sasami tried to give Tenchi advice, "Maybe you should try answering her the same way she's calling you?"

"I am." Tenchi looked confused.

"No, I do not think you are." 

"But I can hear her." 

"Where do you hear her?"

Tenchi looked around for the exact location of the voice then shut his eyes to gain focus. With his eyes shut, the answer seemed clear. "In my head." Tenchi's voice held a note of wonder.

"Then reply to her there."

With eyes closed, Tenchi began to concentrate, trying to focus all his attention on the thread of his bond with Ryoko. Channeling his attention to the bond he called out again. ::Ryoko?::

::Tenchi, is that you?::

::Yes, its me. Where are you?::

::I don't know. I feel like I'm losing myself. There's so much to learn, to know, to see. Its all there for me to have. Everything, I don't even have to ask. Its just there, for the taking.::

Confused by her rambling, Tenchi questioned, ::What is, Ryoko?::

::The knowledge. Everything. The answers to every question. Its all there; but I'm afraid, Tenchi. I don't think I'm supposed to know all of that. I don't want to know. But I can feel Washu calling me back to the stream and I want to go back to her. Help me, Tenchi. I don't think I can resist going back to her. And if I go back I don't think I'll ever be myself again. Not truly, not like I was.::

::What can I do?:: Tenchi was worried, Ryoko's voice seemed so soft and faint now. She seemed to be fading away from him.

::Just hold me.::

Opening his eyes, Tenchi moved to Ryoko's side. Despite Sasami's warning, Tenchi pushed through the shrouding flame and delicately wrapped his arms around Ryoko. As his presence filled Ryoko's existence physically and mentally, the cocoon engulfing the pair gently subsided. After a few breath-halting moments, Ryoko's eyes slowly fluttered open. Rich, flaxen-colored eyes settled on Washu's face and a gentle smile spread across her lips. 

"So Tenchi, I guess you'll be able to tell all the guys that you managed to get two girls in bed at once." 

Washu's eyes flashed open at the comment. Looking at her daughter's wide grin, Washu rose slowly to rest on her elbow and peered over her daughter's shoulder. Only to see a deeply embarrassed Tenchi trying to stammer a reply to the saucy comment. It wasn't until she looked up at the shocked look on Sasami's face that Washu barked out a laugh.

No pre-chapter rant. Saved it for the end. Thank you Chris and Oni-ken, you guys are great. Thanks for all your help and input. Oh yeah, sorry about the title, not original nor witty, but serviceable. 


	18. A Form of Reconciliation

Official Pre-chapter Rant:  Okay so I'm sorry in advance for this one people.  Please forgive me for the action sequence it was so very hard for me to write.  Thanks to all my betas for suggestions and help.  I love you guys.  So no one throw anything at me until after you've managed to drag your entire brain through the trough on this one.  I'm sorry about the title but I couldn't think of anything better.  Enjoy or at least try.

A Form of Reconciliation

High on the hilltop at the solitary shrine, a young man sat within the plain, yet well-crafted building, meditating over recent events.  Tenchi's powers had been a surprise, a rather startling surprise.  Admitting to himself that he had underestimated his grandson's capabilities and potential, Yosho sighed as he waited for the inevitable.  Soon, once Washu and Ryoko awoke, Tenchi would come to confront him.  Unsure as to how their next meeting would go, he waited patiently for either the return of his student or the retribution of his superior.

Yosho closed his eyes and focused his attention on other matters.  _What would Jurai do?  The Holy Council would not simply ignore the kind of power that had come from the pair.  How long would it take before the entire Juraian Empire appeared to address the mother and daughter?  Questions circled his thoughts and answers evaded him.  Finally, hearing the quiet shuffle of feet on the steps to the shrine, Yosho gathered his thoughts and prepared for the coming conflict._

Tenchi felt better about leaving Ryoko and Washu in Sasami's care since they had awakened.  Now, before he braved Ayeka, he had to settle matters with his grandfather.  _Grandfather… __It will be awkward calling him that now.  But, oh well.  Tenchi began his day anew.  Finishing his morning routine of household duties, he squared his shoulders as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.  Heaving a great sigh and looking up to the long winding staircase before him, Tenchi tried to summon his thoughts._

_I will be humble before my sensei.  I will be grateful for my instruction.  I will accept unanswered questions.  I will control my emotions and restrain my anger.  I will fight with honor and pride.  With each step, Tenchi's thoughts focused down to a mental chant.  Refrain after refrain repeated in a continuous cycle.  __I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept. I will maintain control.  I will fight._

Around and around the words enveloped his mind.  Their original purpose lost.  _I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept. I will maintain control.  I will fight.  I will protect.  The chant continued, driven by an inner voice._

_I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept.  I will maintain control.  I will fight.  I will protect.  I will defend.   _

_I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept.  I will maintain control.  I will fight.  I will protect.  I will defend._

Tenchi reached the last few steps leading to the shrine.  Each step echoed the mantra through his mind.  Then, upon reaching the last step, Tenchi added two more words to his mantra, as if to answer a question.  _I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept.  I will maintain control.  I will fight.  I will protect.  I will defend...for love._

Crossing the courtyard to stand before the shrine, Tenchi finished the mental refrain one last time.  _I will be humble.  __I will be grateful.  I will accept.  I will maintain control.  I will fight.  I will protect.  I will defend, for love.  Protect...Defend…Fight...Family, friends...for love.  ___

Yosho rose to address the young man standing outside the shrine.  Doubt momentarily froze him.  _What had Tenchi decided?  Calming rationality came swiftly on the heels of doubt and mobilized the now youthful-appearing man.  __The boy's decisions and pending actions would be revealed shortly.  No amount of worry could influence the choice now.  Inhaling deeply and relaxing his facial features into his patented "Sphinx's riddle" poker face, Yosho emerged from the building.  _

Looking up from the steps to his grandfather's face, Tenchi had to smirk.  The man standing before him was still his grandfather.  _Only Grandfather could pull of that look.  Not even Washu can pull off the all-knowing, all-seeing look.  And she's really is a goddess!  Knowing that he would have to be the first to speak, Tenchi bowed deeply and remained in that position while speaking._

"I have shown you disrespect and have insulted your honor.  I have destroyed the sacredness of the relationship between sensei and student.  I have attacked you without cause or provocation.  I have falsely used skills, powers and abilities with wrongful intent.  I have allowed my anger and petty emotions to rule my actions."

Yosho cut-off the repentant youth's litany.  "What is it you want from me?  I am no longer your sensei.  I have nothing left to teach you.  I am a deceiver and a manipulator.  I am the stem of all your problems and the root of all your anger.  What should honor matter to me?"  Yosho's unwavering voice held no warmth as he uttered the words.  His face remained stony and unchanged, but imperceptibly, he waited with baited breath for Tenchi's reply.

"My previous words and actions were those of an ignorant child.  It is not you who is without honor; rather, it is I who is shamed by his words and deeds.  I humbly ask for your forgiveness and beg you to accept me, once more, as your student."  Not once did Tenchi's head rise.

Yosho's secretly held breath escaped in a silent stream.  "Tenchi, you must prove to me that you are worthy of my instruction.  If your performance is adequate, without the additional assistance of your latent powers, then your position as my student will be restored.  You must first learn mastery of technique, form and strategy before you can add complexity.  Your powers add a level of complexity that you are not prepared for so, should you once again, under any circumstances use those abilities, then you shall remain as you are now: without a sensei and without further training.  Now, if you agree to these terms, please go to the training grounds and wait for me there."  

"Yes, Sensei."  Tenchi rose to look at his grandfather as he spoke.

"You forget already boy?  You are not my student...yet."  Yosho walked away from Tenchi and returned to the building.

Releasing a heavy sigh and feeling only slightly better, Tenchi thanked all that was holy that he hadn't destroyed all hope of returning to his training.  If his chant up the stairs had taught him nothing else, it at least taught him that through his training would be the path to protecting his family.

Yosho watched Tenchi's retreating back.  It would be disconcerting to train Tenchi in this new, old form.  Yosho still moved with practiced slowness and the feigned, slight twinges of age.   Closing his eyes and concentrating on his movements, Yosho began to train his body back into its youthful capabilities.  With motions graceful and fluid, Yosho stepped into each position with accomplished ease and perfection of form.  Slicing through the air with the quiet "whoosh" that trailed his movements, the man swept through his routine.  Motions gradually becoming increasingly faster, Yosho's concentration tunneled to the focus on only the perfect execution of each ancient move. 

Cresting the steps to the shrine on silent feet, Ayeka watched in muted awe as Yosho continued his practicing.  The young man before her was the Yosho that she had loved and believed lost so long ago.  Not the old man she had learned to accept as Tenchi's grandfather, but instead the strong and handsome Yosho that she had known she would one day marry.  Conflicting emotions raced through her heart and mind.  Was she betraying her love for Tenchi by loving this new version of Yosho...or was she betraying her love for Yosho by loving Tenchi?

Ayeka had always known that her love for Tenchi was more than a simple switch for Yosho.  Her heart was not that fickle, nor that easily given.  Tenchi was everything that Yosho had never been and vice versa.  The things that attracted her to Tenchi repelled her from Yosho, and, again, vice versa.  Yosho was strong, trained, cool and collected, almost calculating.  Whereas Tenchi was impetuous, allowing his emotions to control his actions.  Yosho was formal and proper. Tenchi was casual and relaxed.  

_Yosho was so...so...so...Juraian?  Was that true?  Blinking with realization Ayeka looked back at Yosho with wonder.  __Yes, it seems so obvious now, how could I have missed it?  The young man before her moving with blinding speed and lethal accuracy suddenly held little mystery.  The match that had seemed so perfect in previous years now held little of the magic or charm that had attracted her for so many years.  _

This Yosho was nothing more than another Juraian aristocrat.    Yes, he would always be her beloved brother and cherished friend, but more importantly he would always be Tenchi's grandfather.  A man that had learned to live his life without her, and now, she could continue living her life without him becoming such a crucial part of it.  

Looking at Yosho with newly opened eyes, Ayeka smiled.  The direction of her life seemed a little more focused.  Turning on her heels to leave, having resolved her own questions, Ayeka whispered her thanks to Yosho over her shoulder.  She knew he had been observing her the entire time.  Though he seemed completely engrossed in his practice, she knew she had been the focus of his attention from the moment she had arrived within earshot.

Finally allowing his eyes to slip to Ayeka as she left, he continued his movements.  His little sister would be fine.  Not only had she addressed her unresolved emotions towards him, but also, she had just crystallized her emotions concerning the entire family.  He just hoped that she would come out of her relationship with Tenchi as well.  _Tenchi...  The boy would be waiting for him.  Yosho looked up at the sun and surmised that nearly and hour had past since he had sent Tenchi ahead.  __Time to address the boy.  Yosho slowed his motions until he finally stood still, facing the shrine, breathing controlled and heart rate steady and calm. Yosho gave a short mental prayer for a favorable outcome, bowed his head to the shrine and then turned to meet Tenchi._

At the training grounds, Tenchi stood nervously awaiting the arrival of his grandfather.  Appearances aside, the younger man was still his grandfather.  Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tenchi sat and tried to set aside his concerns for his family.  Closing his mind to the outside world and concentrating on his heartbeat, Tenchi slowly slipped into a meditative trance.  

As Tenchi slipped further and further into the trance, the world around him faded.  Quietly, almost imperceptibly, a voice that wasn't his floated ephemerally at the edge of his consciousness.  Distant and faint, Tenchi ignored it deciding that the voice was from outside, rather than within.  Then, what was once a single voice, quiet and unnoticed, swelled to thousands…millions…billions.  More voices than Tenchi could comprehend all mixed together in a mind-splitting, thunderous, dissonant clamor.  

Trapped within his own mind, Tenchi floundered within the sea of voices.  Unable to concentrate or focus, Tenchi's soul was carried further away from the tangible reality of his body by the inundating force.  Unable to form coherent thought or even distinguish himself from the encroaching press, Tenchi wondered if how he felt at that moment was what Ryoko had felt.

::SILENCE!! Would you destroy him before he is given the opportunity to save you!?!::

With the single-word command, Tenchi's mind returned to the stillness of meditation.  Slowly, within his mind's eye, Tenchi saw a faint, spectral form appear.  The ghostly figure drew his soul and guided him back to reality.  Opening his eyes and breathing hard, Tenchi looked around wildly.  Then, just as slowly as in his mind, the apparition appeared before his eyes.

"Wha...wha...what are you?"  Tenchi questioned as he tried to scoot away from it.

"I am the guardian of that which protects creation.  I shall not harm you."  

Tenchi dumbly nodded as the figure's form solidified.  

"I am called Haruna Hoshitoku.  Now, you must collect yourself, young sir, for your master arrives shortly."  And with a faint smile and a brush of her hand across his cheek, she vanished as mysteriously as she had appeared.

Tenchi shook his head.  As far as he was concerned his day had just reached its pinnacle of weirdness.  _Great!  Just what I need another girl in my life!  As if the six I have now aren't crazy enough.  Tenchi sighed, well at least now he was back where he was before that whole weird episode started.  Brushing the dust from his pants and rising to stand, Tenchi again waited for his grandfather._

And as Tenchi began wrestling with his impatience, Yosho entered the clearing that served as the training ground.  Tenchi bowed deeply and tried to prepare himself for the coming battle.  Calming his breathing and watching his grandfather with guarded eyes Tenchi suddenly felt wary.

Yosho watched as Tenchi focused solely on him.  _At least the boy has learned to concentrate.  Yosho returned the bow, not nearly as deep as his grandson's but still enough to signify respect.  Yosho walked to Tenchi and held out a bokken for his possible student.  Tenchi took the practice weapon with respectful reverence. Yosho walked away from Tenchi to return to his original position.  Tenchi simply stood silently, waiting patiently with his practice bokken in hand for the instruction to begin._

"Tenchi, I will not restrain myself any longer.  Your skills are far enough along that further restraint will only hinder your learning.  Now, we shall see how much you need my instruction.  The test begins now!"

Tenchi quickly slipped into a defensive position, bokken crossing his body and defending his weaker side.  Yosho slowly shifted positions from pensively defensive to guarded offensive.  Yosho swiftly approached in a tentative thrust to Tenchi's left.  Tenchi easily parried and warily backed away from his grandfather. Yosho again advanced to attack Tenchi's left.  Again, Tenchi prepared to parry the blow to his weak side, and, as swiftly as a sparrow in flight, Yosho's bokken shifted direction and attacked to unguarded right.  

Tenchi's calculated parry became a clumsy dodge as he moved his body from the path of the weapon.  Tenchi mentally chided himself for such an obvious blunder.  _Never assume your opponent's actions.  Anticipate, but remain uncommitted until they are committed. Tenchi reminded himself and the thought nearly cost him a bruise.  Returning his focus to his grandfather, Tenchi watched the graceful moves.  Recognizing the movement pattern, Tenchi blocked each blow dealt to him, until the opening in the constant offensive arrived. _

Yosho was deliberately moving slowly.  Testing and antagonizing Tenchi with moves that telegraphed future actions.  Yosho followed his practiced routines with graceful perfection while he waited for Tenchi to lose patience and attack.  As Yosho swung on the return from the final lunge of the routine, he watched Tenchi's movements.  _Did the boy finally notice the hole to the right in the routine's defenses?  Yosho mentally smiled to himself as Tenchi answered his question, leaving Yosho no time for thought outside of the fight.  __Now, it truly begins._

When Yosho swung for the completion of the final motions of the routine, Tenchi attacked.  The hole in the defense was easy to spot.  Tenchi dove for it.  Yosho easily sidestepped the action, but was unprepared for the waiting thrust to his left and was forced back and away from the weapon.  Tenchi pressed the offensive.  Moving at the same pace as Yosho across the ground, Tenchi swung a low swipe to the torso.  Yosho easily parried, slightly unsettled by the still slow pace of the fight.

Tenchi remained controlled. Rather than accelerating the pace of the fight, he restrained himself to the slow pace of a training session.  The constant clatter of bokken meeting bokken gave little indication of the upcoming clash.  Tenchi's concentration again began to focus down to the pinpoint of reality that was the battle.  Everything outside was superfluous information. 

Yosho again watched as Tenchi's concentration narrowed and focused on nothing but the fight.  Yosho remained calm and continued with the pace he had set.  Eventually, Tenchi would strike.  

The exact moment Yosho's focus diminished and retreated to thought, Tenchi struck.  Bokken held low and moving to the perimeter of the training ground, Tenchi raced towards Yosho from the left.  The shuffle of Tenchi's feet was the only warning that Yosho received for the boy's next actions.  As Yosho recoiled into a defensive stance, Tenchi swung his bokken up, and when the answering block arrived Tenchi slid his bokken's blade over Yosho's. 

Tenchi rolled the blade of his bokken under Yosho's while he slid behind his grandfather.  With a swift snap of his wrists, Tenchi's blade pulled Yosho's blade from his hands, launching the bokken forward, across and into the bramble at the other end of the training grounds.

Quickly assessing the situation, Yosho's right arm shot around and grabbed Tenchi's wrist.  Pulling the boy around and turning himself, Yosho thrust his full weight back to counterbalance Tenchi's body as it swung in nearly a full circle around Yosho.  

Tenchi stumbled with the sudden grab on his wrist; his eyes widening with surprise as his grandfather's hands closed on his wrist and the momentum of the swing launched him into the air.  He landed heavily, several feet behind his previous position.

With Tenchi no longer a threat, Yosho raced to grab his bokken rather than press his advantage.  Wrapping his hands around the grip of the practice sword, Yosho quickly returned to a defensive position.  Scanning the surrounding area, he quickly assessed Tenchi's situation.  Unarmed, Tenchi was defenseless against Yosho's weapon.  _Will the boy concede or will he fight?  __No, he will not concede.  To concede is to admit failure, as well as to lose faith, and despite his stupidity, if there's one thing Tenchi has always had, it is faith._

Tenchi quickly lifted himself off the ground and swung around to face his grandfather.  Casting an appraising glance around the area, he quickly noted where his bokken had landed and where his grandfather waited.  The bokken had been flung across the training area and had slid to rest against the outer circle of wooden pegs.  It was too close to his grandfather for Tenchi to try and race to it.  _But maybe if I….  Tenchi's eyes narrowed with concentration again as he planned the next course of action.  Nodding to himself and as a warning to his grandfather, Tenchi made his decision.  _

Yosho registered the nod and refused to allow his ego to disregard the warning.  _I must stop calling him 'Boy,' he is a man. True, he still holds onto the protection that adolescence affords him, but he is no longer the indecisive child that I trained last summer.  _

Yosho remained guarded as an unarmed Tenchi circled the ring in the opposite direction from the fallen bokken.  The sound of Tenchi's shoes grinding into the ground drew the entirety of Yosho's attention back to the young man.  As Yosho's eyes rested on the young man, Tenchi began to crouch.  Movements slow and deliberate Tenchi continued to circle towards the older man.  

Yosho was unsure how to interpret Tenchi's current stance. The boy seemed like a cat preparing to pounce on an unsuspecting prey.  Yosho's eyes widened slightly he realized that Tenchi intended to attack unarmed.  _Bold, reckless even.  An unarmed frontal attack?  Ryoko's influence is affecting him, but he has few of her abilities.  Not her speed, not her strength, not her agility nor her powers.  How will he survive my defenses?  Yosho's eyes returned to their usual controlled, all encompassing gaze observing Tenchi's actions with a combined sense of anticipation and curiosity._

Tenchi continued to crouch, waiting for the moment to pounce.  Watching his grandfather's face, Tenchi waited for acknowledgement to gleam in the wise man's eyes.  

Eyes flashing open, Tenchi attacked.  Racing directly at Yosho willing the older man to commit to a defense.  As Tenchi closed the distance between the pair, Yosho was amazed by the sheer speed of his grandson.  

Faster than he had ever seen the young man move, Tenchi streaked through the air that separated them.  Mere steps away from impact, Tenchi stooped down and thrust his right hand out to stay his forward momentum as his left leg kicked out in low swinging arc as if to sweep Yosho's legs.  The older man, anticipating the move, jumped to avoid the attack.  Using the momentum of the swing, Tenchi finished the turn.  Placing both feet beneath him, he raced for the discarded bokken.

Hand closing on the bokken, Tenchi awkwardly swung around to defend himself from the forceful blow he knew was coming.  Meeting with a resounding crack, Yosho pressed further into the assault, knowing his grandson had few manners of escape.  Still intensely focused, Tenchi felt his heel scuff up against one of the pegs imbedded in the ground.  At the painful angle he was bent back and the lack of mobility caused by the position, Tenchi pondered surrender.  Mentally shaking himself from the thought, Tenchi held his body rigid against the strength being forced onto him.  

Yosho pressed the attack further, hoping to bend his grandson backward into submission.  From beneath the weight of Yosho's force, Tenchi could feel his strength waning.  Finally yielding under Yosho's forceful press, Tenchi allowed his back to slacken as he fell to the ground.  Quickly discarding the bokken again, Tenchi placed his hands behind his head firmly grasping two pegs, and kicked out at Yosho with all his might.  Using Yosho's body as a launch, Tenchi easily completed a flip landing solidly with feet firmly on the pegs his hands had been.

Quickly gathering his bokken again Tenchi raced to press his advantage.  Yosho had been thoroughly surprised by his grandson's move.  While the move could have been anticipated, Yosho had not been expecting Tenchi to resist.  Another surprise had been the strength of Tenchi's kick.  _Where had the strength come from? __The time for thought is over, the boy fights in earnest, so shall I._

Despite his crouched position, Yosho quickly and easily blocked the blow that was dealt to him.  The force of the blow easily pushed him back.  Using the ground that had gathered beneath his feet as a foothold, Yosho pushed off the ground and straight into Tenchi, his left knee rising for Tenchi's abdomen.  Tenchi easily backed away from the hurried move.  Rolling his grip so that the flat of the blade was parallel to his chest Tenchi turned the bokken so that the tip of the blade pointed down.  The move had been slightly mystifying but nothing so disconcerting as to cause Yosho to lose his focus.  

Again Tenchi attacked, his blade still pointed down.  The young man raced across the short distance that separated student and teacher.  Yosho lifted his bokken to a defensive stance, uncertain as to Tenchi's next move.  Pulling the sword to his chest and moving his bokken in what appeared to be a low swinging arc, Tenchi's awkward grip of the weapon remained.  Yosho easily parried away the weak attack, only to be caught off guard when, instead of his weapon meeting the flat of Tenchi's blade as he had expected, his grandson rolled one blade across the other and now Tenchi's blade was against the flat of his.  Realizing the weakness of the position, Yosho quickly retreated. Refusing to lose the advantage, Tenchi followed.

Yosho quickly swung for Tenchi's legs as the young man advanced.  Tenchi easily parried the low swing and quickly swung his blade to the undefended left arm of his opponent.  Again bokken clacked as the wooden weapons met.  The battle continued, both adversaries uncertain as to why the duel remained at such a slow tempo.  

Backing away from his grandfather for the space of a few seconds, Tenchi slowly took in a last calming breath and while closing his eyes, Tenchi waited for the sound of his heartbeat.  Shutting out everything but the quiet lub-dub sound, Tenchi focused inward.  Within himself he heard the continuous solitary rhythm of his heart's echo.  Reaching out through his bond, Tenchi faintly heard the comforting sound of Ryoko's heartbeat keeping time to his own.  _Three heartbeats, she would never be more than three heartbeats away.  Solidifying his resolve and stilling his inner turmoil, Tenchi withdrew from his bond.  _

And like matches to a powder keg, the pace changed from slow to blisteringly fast.  Tenchi blazed at Yosho with moves near invisibly fast.  The steady staccato cracks of bokken meeting bokken were no longer distinguishable as separate sounds, but rather they came as one long pulsing noise.  Tenchi pushed Yosho back further into the training ground.  Now they were again poised at the edge of the pegs.  With a raised eyebrow, Yosho silently challenged his grandson.  And with a faint nod of his head, Tenchi quickly accepted.

The pair continued the repeated thrust and parry, neither gaining an advantage over the other.  Perched on a single peg Yosho gracefully waited for his grandson to attack.  And again Yosho was silently stunned by Tenchi's speed.  Skillfully hopping from peg to peg, Tenchi continued his onslaught on his grandfather's defense.  Advance and retreat; Tenchi continued to dance around his grandfather searching for his opportunity to strike.  Yosho diligently watched his grandson as the young man continued to lunge and recoil with the speed of a viper.

Yosho suddenly took the offensive.  Hopping from peg to peg, the pair moved swiftly across the ground.  Movements nearly indiscernible, the pair continued on with the fight.   Finally, Yosho saw his moment.  Reaching the edge of the pegs, Tenchi's left foot had slipped and his guard had suffered from the momentary lapse of balance.  

Racing across the pegs with a silent speed and agility that Tenchi was not prepared for, Yosho attacked the defenseless flailing body.  Before Tenchi had time to raise his defense, Yosho swung.  The wooden blade slashed low through the air and the wind hissed as it parted for the flying bokken.  Tenchi quickly threw his bokken to the edge of the training grounds behind him then flipped off the pegs and away from the low swing.  Yosho followed, rapidly stabbing at Tenchi's fleeing body.  Momentarily seeing his bokken, Tenchi completed his last flip and spun violently around, then lurched forward as he began running for his discarded bokken.

Briefly confused by the apparently drunken movements of this grandson, Yosho hesitated for an instant.  Quickly regaining his composure, Yosho continued his offensive charge.  Chasing after Tenchi, Yosho calculatingly swung at Tenchi's undefended left side.  Tenchi veered drastically to avoid the superbly aimed jab, bowing his body to execute a nearly perfect backbend.

Once Tenchi's hands touched the ground behind him he pushed off with first his right foot and then his left, kicking out at Yosho.  Tenchi's right foot landed with painful force in the elder man's solar plexus; while his left rose to kick Yosho in the chin.  Stunned by the blow and winded, Yosho barely managed to escape the follow-up kick from the left leg.  Weaving dizzily away from the second blow, Yosho winced as the tip of Tenchi's shoe grazed his chin.  _A moment later and this match would have been over._

As Yosho retreated to collect himself, Tenchi lunged for his bokken.  Once the wooden blade was firmly in his grasp, Tenchi turned his full concentration back to his grandfather.  Whirling around and arching his blade so it protectively crossed his body, Tenchi moved to press his advantage.  Dashing across the short distance, Tenchi charged at Yosho.  His blade unmoved from its defensive position, Tenchi was nearly directly in front of Yosho before he moved it to attack.  Again using a move he had seen Ryoko perform, Tenchi swung the sword high, then waited for his grandfather to attack his grossly unprotected midsection.

In the matter of seconds it took for Yosho to lunge for the weakness, Tenchi rolled on the balls of his feet and turned away from the winning blow.  And for a split second, Tenchi disappeared.  Confused and stunned, Yosho's forward momentum carried him easily through space.  Momentarily stumbling, Yosho quickly regained his balance only to feel Tenchi's blade at his neck. 

Yosho momentarily stiffened.  _Had the boy just won?  Surely he had to have cheated?  _

::_Tennnnnnnchiiiiii…I'm getting boooorrrred……  Tennnnnnnchiiiiiiii………I'm getting really, really bored.::_

And just as Yosho's questioning doubts began to feel like reality, Tenchi's sudden talent and grace left him.  Startled by the mental whining, Tenchi stumbled for a moment.  He flailed his arms and then landed face first on the ground next to his grandfather.  Smirking, Yosho slowly lowered his bokken to the back of Tenchi's neck.  Moaning with pain Tenchi realized that victory was not his for the taking any longer.  

"My boy you fought well and with honor.  Your worthiness has been proven.  Now, go to Ryoko.  I'm sure she has much she wishes to tell you."  Yosho said as he helped his grandson from his prone position.  Still smirking, Yosho silently chuckled at the confused look on Tenchi's face.

"My boy, your concentration was perfect, flawless even, throughout the entire fight.  It only stands to reason that the only woman capable of completely distracting you, would have been able to cause such a simple loss of balance.  That and you failed to notice the presence of Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo-ohki when they came to inform us about lunch."  Tenchi's confused expression quickly turned to shock.  To which, Yosho could no longer hold in his laughter.  Chuckling quietly, Yosho patted Tenchi on the back.  "Let us go have lunch.  We have both earned it."

Ryoko lay around the lab, unbelievably bored.  _Here I am, Tenchi loves me, I love Tenchi and I'm stuck lying in bed!  Alone, when all I really want to do is spend some serious quality time with my Tenchi.  With a sly grin Ryoko mentally added, __Oh, can't forget little Tenchi too.  Although, maybe I shouldn't call it Little Tenchi.  I mean, its not like it's really all that little, not that I've looked or anything?  As a nasty grin curled the corners of her lips further across her face, Ryoko's thoughts continued.  __Well, not that I've been caught looking.  I mean; I just love the idea of treating Tenchi like I'm blind and he's my favorite book written in brail.  Oh, yeah it's all about the finger action baby… _

::_OH, way more information about your sex life, or lack thereof than a mother ever wants to know!::_

::_Well, who told you to wander around my head in the first place?  Don't you ever knock?::_

::_Knock?  Knock on what?  It's called telepathy for a reason you know?  What am I supposed to do?  Rap on your skull every time I want to talk to you and your not physically near me?::_

::_What do you want, Mom!?!::  Ryoko emphasized the word with more sarcasm that ever._

::_Well, I just thought you might want to be up here when Tenchi arrives for lunch.  But then again, maybe I should just send him down there with your meal.  Which do you prefer?  HUH?!::_

Thinking dirty thoughts that made Washu blush, Ryoko pondered her options.  ::_Hell yeah, send him down here!!  Oh, and Mom?::_

::_Yes, little Ryoko?::_

::_No cameras, no audio recording, no thermal imaging, no telepathic eavesdropping, and definitely no hiding behind the machinery!  You got that?::_

::_Yeah, yeah, I know.  God, you kids take all a parent's fun away.::_

::_Oh, and Mom?::_

::_Those stipulations aren't just restricted to you.  They apply to Noboyuki too.  Don't try getting him to do your dirty work as a loophole around our agreement.  Understood?::_

::_Sheesh!  One would suspect that you don't trust your mother.  Anything else your highness requires while I am still of service?::_

::_Yeah, one more thing.  STOP TRYING TO TAKE X-RATED SAMPLES FROM MY TENCHI!!!::  Ryoko immediately shut off her end of the link and began primping and fluffing for Tenchi's arrival._

Grasping her head between her hands, Washu rocked on the balls of her feet with the force of Ryoko's telepathic shout.  "Geez, you'd think the girl would have inherited a sense of humor or something."  Shaking her head, Washu continued on her way to lunch.  Light-heartedness aside, Washu was worried about the ramifications that the awakening would have.  _What would the Juraians do?  What would others do?  And why had a single name rose from the wave of knowledge and now kept repeating monotonously through her head.  Tokimi…  Who was Tokimi?  What was Tokimi?  Afraid to say the name out loud, Washu tried to turn her thoughts away from the constant droning of the name._

Pushing the name to the back of her mind, Washu diligently set about helping Sasami prepare the last courses of lunch.  Concerns would have to wait for a more appropriate time.  Right now, the family needed time to rest, relax and heal from the exertion and strain of the last few days.  One last worry floated through Washu's mind before her will clamped down and pushed all other concerns to the background.  _What's going to happen when Tenchi's goes away for college?_

Official End of Chapter Rant: Well you still here?  Glad to hear it.  Well I was wondering after the lack of response on my last submission. "Have you ever needed someone so bad" (insert shameless self-promotion here. It's a heart-warming story, beautiful and romantic.  I laughed. I cried. I bled. I wrote the blinking thing.  Please, please, please, read it and review it my ego is starving after such brutal lack of nutrition) was missed by a few people I was wondering did anyone want me to email them when I post updates?  Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'm working on more one-shots.


End file.
